The Initiation
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: Suck at summaries. This is a threesome between Hidan/OC/Kakuzu. Most wonderful thing most of you will read... I couldn't think of anything to put up here, so my sister's writing this part. It's mega kinky. :  R&R if you have a soul 33 ENJOY :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of Akatsuki; those belong to the wonderful creator of Naruto. I do, however, own my own character, Taro. He's my OC for the story, hence why he's mine….**

**Warning: Bad Language, Rimming, and Voyeurism/Exhibitionism. Oh yeah and boy on boy yummy yaoi smuttiness. I think that's all.**

**A/N: I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible, but I make no promises. Enjoy the hopefully yummy smut.**

***~~LINE~~*~~LINE~~*~~LINE~~*~~LINE~~*~~LINE~~*~~LINE~~*LINE~~*~~LINE~**

Our footsteps echoed dully off the stonewalls as the two of us walked in silence. The sound was slowly wearing down my nerves, but not like the person in front of me noticed. As we continued on our journey to our destination, my mind toyed with the idea of just turning around and walking the opposite way. I wondered if the red head in front of me would even care, but then moments after that I was curious as to where I would go if I left. It's not like I could exactly go home, not after what happened.

I sighed and looked the man who was about five feet ahead of me, thinking of how I came to know him just a few short days ago. When he had approached me to take me away, everyone had backed away with looks of terror on their face, as if they knew who he was and what he represented. I, on the other hand, didn't have the slightest clue as to who the hell he was. The first thing he did was introduce himself as Pein, the leader of an organization known as the Akatsuki. However, I did know who the Akatsuki was and I wanted to know what the hell they could possibly want with me. After I had voiced my opinion, he had simply shrugged and told me it didn't matter what I thought and he was going to take me away, even if I was kicking and screaming. That's exactly what happened. The first day was spent with me fluently screaming curses at him, until my voice was so hoarse I could no longer speak. Throughout the entire day Pein had said nothing to me and just kept walking, as if he knew I would follow no matter what. And I had, against my better judgment, I suppose. Now, as we walked through the Akatsuki's tunnel, neither of us chose to speak.

While I was lost in my own thoughts, the older male had stopped and turned to look at me. I would have bumped into him, but his voice pulled me back to reality before I did, "Oh, you are still back there. Curious. I thought that maybe you had left some time ago, you've been extremely quiet, very unlike yesterday."

Even though I knew he couldn't see it, I rolled my eyes at him and retorted softly, "And go where exactly? You know I still don't know what you want with me or why you stole me away from my family. I don't have anything to offer your organization." I was doing my best to stay calm, but I could feel anger beginning to build up in my chest, residing right below the surface waiting to come out.

Mocking laughter filled the tunnel, and I know it was directed at me and my words.

Pein's voice was soft, but direct as he spoke to me, "Steal you away? I cannot believe you still think that. If your so-called family had wanted to save you, they could have. There was five of them and only one of me, they could have easily taken me on. Yet here you are walking with me to the Akatsuki base, instead of at home laying in your soft warm bed. Besides, I saw the way they were looking at you, as if you were a leper. So obviously—"

That was perhaps the most he had said to me during this trip, but the anger that had been seething in my chest could no longer be contained.

"Shut-up, you despicable man. Stop filling my head with lies," I scream at him angrily. I cannot see Pein, but I can sense the affronted look on his face. My body begins to shake uncontrollably, but I try to regain control anyways, even though my efforts are in vain.

"You honestly think I am lying to you?" He asked in a shocked tone. Before I have the chance to respond, I can feel myself being thrown up against the wall, his hand around my throat. His face is only inches away from mine, and I can see all of his facial piercings in the dimly lit corridor. Though I would never admit it out loud, I could hardly admit it to myself, I found the piercings to be rather attractive on him.

"I have no reason to lie to you Taro," he spoke seriously, his breath softly ghosting across my cheek. I look at the ground, a light blush covering my cheeks, as I thought his words over. He did have a point, and I got the feeling that Pein was a no nonsense guy who had no time for simple little lies to someone like me. When we had first started the journey, I wouldn't have been able to accept this, but now I wasn't sure.

"Why wouldn't they want me, Pein?" I choked out, tears building behind my eyelashes. Quickly, I blinked them away willing myself not to cry in front of him.

The leader of the Akatsuki pulled back away from me, and I could feel his eyes looking over my face, "I think we both know why they made you leave, but I suppose if you want I can say it aloud for you. From what I was told, they got rid of you because you like boys just like you, and, well, you just happened to like the wrong one."

More blood rushed to my face and the pink on my cheeks increased tenfold. I don't know if I'm more embarrassed at the fact that he knows, or if I'm more ashamed of my sexual preferences. No smart retort came to me and my mind just stayed blank. It took me a few minutes to even manage a small 'so?'

Pein laughed at me again, except this time it was softer, "I don't really care, honestly. As far as I'm concerned it's no big deal."

The red head removed his hand from my throat and backed away, still laughing. I fell to my knees and grabbed my neck, and tried to gasp in as much oxygen as possible. I don't know why I reacted like this, he hadn't choked me enough to cut off my entire air supply, maybe it was just natural reaction. Somehow, I managed steady my erratic heartbeat. By this point though, Pein had already turned his back on me and had started to walk away from me.

"I still don't have anything to offer your organization," I shout after him indignantly.

"You don't know that. I'm sure I'll be able to find something for you to do. Now hurry up Taro, we're almost home," He shouted back to me.

I sighed while I pushing myself up off the ground, and trotted to catch up with him.

"Home huh?"

"Yes, my home and soon to be your new home."

"I doubt I'll ever consider this to be my home," I snort.

"You say that now, but give yourself time and I'm sure you'll change your mind," He told me simply. I swore I could hear the hint of a smile in his voice.

Just like the beginning of our walk, the last bit was spent in complete and utter silence. For the most part my mind remained quiet and calm, only thinking about what the red head in front of me said about this place eventually becoming my home. Did he honestly think that this organization could really replace my real family and this place could be the next place I could actually call home, or was he just saying it in attempt to make me feel better? Because, honestly, if it was the latter it really didn't make me feel better, and just made me want to fight what he said more to make sure it didn't come true. Part of me still thought that he told me lies when he said that my family didn't want me anymore, and tossed me aside like yesterdays garbage all because I liked guys. What makes you so sure? Remember what your dad said? A small inner voice countered. The thought was almost enough to make me freeze in my tracks and mull it over, but before I had a chance to think anymore on the subject at hand, Pein spoke to me.

"Watch out for the stairs," he warned me softly.

I glanced up to where he was standing and saw a set of stairs softly illuminated by stray light coming in through the cracks of a door.

"We're almost there?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Pein just nodded before he went up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I watched in slight amazement, even though I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because even though he didn't look, or act like it, Pein was actually quite graceful and interesting to watch. When I was finally able to tear my eyes away from the older male, I began my trek up the stairs, except I was far more cautious and took them one at a time. By the time I managed to even make it half way up, Pein was already at the top and waiting on me expectantly.

"Hurry up and follow me, will ya?" he growled as he opened the door casting a bright light on the stairs. On instinct, my hand went up to protect my eyes as they readjusted to the sudden light.

Before I even made it to the top, Pein had went through the door and started to walk away from me, yet again. I had a feeling that this was going to be a regularly occurring thing and I was just going to have to get used to it. Quickly, I scrambled up rest of the stairs and chased after him.

"Don't forget to shut the door," he yelled over his shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes at him and shot him a dirty look before I turned around and slammed the damned door shut. It was at this point that I noticed my surroundings and my breath was taken away. On the floors laid wooden slats, most likely rather expensive cherry wood, it looked like it would be fun to slide down in your socks; a mental image of Pein sliding down the hall in his socks came to mind and I snickered, how amusing. The walls were painted a deep, dark forest green and oddly enough it looked nice, but I found it to be an interesting choice for a group such as this. Blood red or black was more like what I expected for the Akatsuki.

I was so caught up in my surroundings that I didn't hear Pein when he spoke to me, and before I had the chance to ask him to repeat himself there was a loud scream from some room down the hall. The scream was quickly followed by someone yelling, rather loudly.

"What the fuck was that for? You are such a stupid fucking frugal ass fucking prick," A deep voice yelled wildly. His words were preceded by yet another loud, unmanly scream and more curses. My mouth gaped open in astonishment, I had never heard anyone curse so easily and fluently.

Pein heaved an irritated sigh, and uttered what sounded like a name under his breath.

"Stay behind me," he mumbled to me before he rushed off towards the curses that were coming from down the hall.

A slight curiosity burned through me and I followed after as quickly as my tired feet would carry me. As the both of us walked to the door, a different voice was heard.

"If you weren't so arrogant and didn't worship a fake god, we wouldn't have this problem every single day, Hidan," a calm voice said.

"Fuck you! Jashin is a very real fucking god. He granted me immortality, you pansy ass fucking bitch," the first yelled back.

At that moment Pein slammed the swinging door open, a neutral look still on his face. I silently wondered how he could manage to stay calm when two of his members were obviously fighting with one another so violently. However, once he looked inside the room and from my quick glance in over his shoulder, I presumed it was the kitchen; his look of serenity faded and was replaced by obvious irritation. The older male stormed in, and impatience and anger seemed to roll off his body in waves; he looked like he could and would kill anyone at any minute.

When I was able to get a better look into the kitchen, I quickly understood his massive mood swing. A room that was, what I guessed, normally white was covered in crimson. Blood was splattered everywhere, over the tiled floor, on the counters and refrigerator, and almost every other surface. However, the table and group of people calmly sitting there seemed to be clean of the red liquid. What freaked me out the most was the decapitated corpse that rest in the middle of the kitchen, the neck still leaking blood onto the gory floor. It was like a scene from a horror movie. As I continued to stare at the kitchen, unable to take my eyes off the wreckage, I could feel bile rising in the back of my throat, and I felt extremely nauseated; there was no way in hell I would be able to survive in a place like this.

"Would anyone like to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Pein grit out through his teeth.

Nobody responded right away, but after a few moments, a man with pale green eyes spoke up, "Hidan was being a bitch, so I cut his head off."

It was at this moment that I noticed the head that most likely belonged to the body and I involuntarily shivered. Silver hair was matted with blood and pinkish eyes stared out at the group at the table.

Pein's neck twitched slightly, "Kakuzu, sew his head back on right now."

The man with green eyes, sighed, "Do I really have to leader? I mean come on, he's so much easier to deal with when he's like this. I think I much prefer him headless."

"Yes fucktard, you do need to sew my fucking head back on so I can fucking beat the shit out of your fucking ass," the head yelled, causing me to jump slightly. That was impossible, he should be dead I thought horrified. Everyone else at the table said nothing and just remained calm, almost as if they had seen this little act before.

"Keep threatening me like that Hidan and regardless of what leader says, I will leave you like that. Permanently," Kakuzu sounded bored as he spoke to the head that lay in the middle of the floor.

"Fuck face, if you do not sew my head back on this instant once I get fixed I will make sure you won't be able to walk straight for a week," the silver haired head threatened.

Kakuzu was just about to respond when Pein spoke, "Enough you two! Right now, Kakuzu, fix him."

"Fine," he mumbled as he moved to go pick up Hidan's head.

"Haha that's ri—ouch," Hidan yelled madly as Kakuzu roughly picked him up by his hair.

The two of them began to argue quietly amongst themselves, but not loud enough to be interruptive. I watched the two of them in fascination and stepped further into the kitchen after Pein went to go sit down. Never before had I seen two people hate one another so much, yet stay together. Thread slipped from Kakuzu's pointer finger and he began to stitch Hidan's head back on to his body, much to his chagrin. Hidan was gloating proudly and Kakuzu mumbled something that made him shut up almost immediately. It must have taken less than five minutes before Kakuzu was finished reattaching Hidan's head to his body.

"All done," Kakuzu said as the two of them stood.

Hidan shoved me out of the way as he left for the exit while Kakuzu continued to talk, "Now don't piss me off like that again, Hidan, or regardless of what Pein says, I will leave you like that."

The silver haired man froze mid step and turned to glare at the other male over his shoulder, "Oh, fuck off fuck face. The only reason we're in this fucking fight is because you're a greedy, little fucking pansy ass, cock sucking whore."

"Excuse me? You said you were fine with me going to collect that guy's bounty. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure you said it wasn't a problem," Kakuzu growled.

Hidan went to say something, but was cut off when Pein spoke, "Both of you please shut up, or go fight elsewhere, will you?"

Both of them turned glares upon the leader, one far more menacing than the other, but they left the kitchen and sounded like they were down the hall before they started slinging demeaning and creative insults at each other. During this whole spat, I stood there dumbfounded at the way things went around here and seemingly invisible because no one had yet to acknowledge my existence and Pein seemed to have forgotten about me.

"I give them fifteen minutes before they rip each other's clothes off and start fucking like two horny rabbits, un," a nasally voice said.

I turned to the table in time to see everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah. I just hope it's not like last time when they went at it all night and couldn't keep it down," A man with bluish skin murmured as he shivered.

My jaw dropped and before I could stop myself words fell from my lips, "There's no way that's possible. They hate each other."

Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at me inquisitively; Pein just continued looking at the table.

"Not in the bedroom they don't," The voice was girly and came from a woman with medium blue hair.

Mental images quickly filled my head of Hidan and Kakuzu together, and I could feel a blush quickly rising to my cheeks.

All thoughts were stopped when the male with blue skin spoke again, "So, um who are you?"

I looked to Pein for help and he sighed before he spoke, "This is Taro, the kid I went to go get a few days back. He's the newest member of Akatsuki."

My eyes were cast to the ground as everyone turned to study me again; I had no idea how I was supposed to act or what I should say. It's not like I could be like, '_Hi, my name is Taro. I feel extremely uncomfortable being surrounded by a group of world class killers, and I don't think I really belong here because I've never killed anyone and I don't think I can. It's nice to meet you all.'_ Yeah, that would go over well, I thought sarcastically to myself.

Everyone stayed quiet as they continued to stare at me like I was a foreign animal they had never seen before. To be quite honest, I wasn't sure what unnerved me more, their silence or the way they kept looking at me.

Finally, after what felt like forever, someone finally spoke, "Hi, my name is Deidara, un" The voice was nasally sounding, just like the one who smarted off about how long it would take for Kakuzu and Hidan to get together, but soft and welcoming as well.

I looked at the owner of the voice with interest. They had long, silky looking blonde hair that was put neatly into a ponytail that rested on the crown of their head. Only one sapphire blue eye was showing, and the other was hidden by their excessively large bangs. I wasn't quite sure if they were a male or female, but was to afraid to ask, figuring I'd get it with time.

"This is my partner Sasori, un" the blonde, Deidara, spoke again, pointing to the red head beside him.

The male didn't speak but just looked up at me with sad brown eyes. His hair was a rusty red color and looked rather nice with his pale white skin. Sasori's body made him look like he was in rather good shape, and it looked almost perfect, making me wonder how old he really was.

I didn't have a chance to speak before the blue skinned man spoke again, "I'm Kisame and this is Itachi."

Kisame's voice was smooth and silky, in a way, reminding me of honey. He was pointing at Itachi, his silent partner in crime. I had to resist the urge to giggle out loud at Itachi's name, seeing as it meant weasel and his looks reminded me nothing of the animal. His hair was as dark as a raven's feather and looked like silk; a desire to twine my fingers through the beautiful locks built up in my chest, and my hands clenched into tight fists. Just like Deidara's, the tresses were thrown up into a loose ponytail at the crown of his head. A quick mental image filled my head as I imagined what it would like down, and fanned out around his head; the image alone threw a slight tingle down my spine. As I took in the rest of the weasel's features, I was drawn to his ivory colored face, and the dark eyes set deeply within the color. The orbs reminded me of stormy rain clouds, and I wanted to get closer to him so I could see them much better. Almost as if Itachi could sense my intense scrutiny, his eyes narrowed and he sent a dark glare my way. My cheeks turned a crimson red, and I turned my head away, looking at his partner, Kisame.

Kisame, in comparison to Itachi, was nothing that special to me, and looked very different. His hair was a deep ocean blue, and was cut short, styled to almost look like a wave. The skin covering the man's frame was a sky blue color, and seemed calming. Perhaps the most interesting feature on his entire person was the scars on his cheeks that looked like gills.

Before I had a chance to finish my assessment and make a comment, someone else was speaking. A high pitched, overly excited voice filled the silence of the room, "Hi, welcome to the Akatsuki. My name is Tobi and I'm partnered with Zetsu."

For some reason this greeting made me blush, making me feel helpless and childish as the blood ran through my cheeks. I glance at Tobi and the first thing I notice is he is the only masked member of the Akatsuki, but little tendrils of hair poke out, reminding me of Itachi's raven colored locks. During his welcoming, Tobi had wrapped his arms around another member, his partner I assume, and I blanched at the site of him. Zetsu was far wilder looking than Kisame, and didn't even appear to be human. He was split into two different colors, black and white, evenly down the middle. His face appeared semi-normal except for his bright yellow eyes, making me automatically think of the sun. On top of his head set a crop of short, unruly hair that was color of fresh grass clippings. Though those things might have freaked some people out, what scared me the most was what surrounded his head. What looked like a Venus flytrap wrapped around his head, making him look menacing. Zetsu's appearance sent a shiver racing down my spine, and not in a good way.

Everyone was still looking at me, with smiles and curiosity, except for the only female of the Akatsuki; well, what I assumed was the only female, if Deidara was in fact a male. Said female was staring intently into her steaming cup of tea, almost as if she could cool it with mental will alone. Even though I was gay and could not see her face, I found myself involuntarily in awe of her natural beauty. I could only see medium length blue hair, which was lustrous enough to make sapphires jealous, and a large periwinkle origami flower placed in her hair, but part of me had the feeling that if she so much as desired she could bring the other members of Akatsuki to their knees, begging for mercy.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, almost as if it were an accident.

She turned to face me before responding, "My name is Konan."

All of the oxygen was quickly robbed from my body at the sight of her amber eyes. They were surrounded by thick, deep blue eye shadow, but it did nothing to detract from their natural beauty. Emotions, anger, sadness, curiosity, loyalty, were easily seen in the golden eyes; she had eyes that gave people reasons to say that the eyes were windows to people's souls. The emotions that swam around in her beautiful orbs made curiosity burn through my inner being; what had she gone through to get such a haunted look?

I didn't know what to say, so I just opted for a nod.

A heavy silence filled the room and I shifted nervously from foot to foot. Okay, now what am I supposed to do I wondered to myself. Against my better instinct, I opened my mouth to speak but before I could even so much as utter a word, Pein was talking.

"Well, now that introductions are all taken care of and what not, I suppose we can call it a night. Make sure to get plenty of rest tonight because tomorrow I'll be handing out the next round of missions, and you'll be leaving practically as soon as you get them," Pein stood to leave and then, as if on second thought, added, "Kisame, will you show Taro to his room please?"

Kisame nodded, "Sure thing boss, not a problem."

A flush rose to my cheeks, I hope it wouldn't be a problem; the last thing I wanted was to be a nuisance to the Akatsuki. Pein bobbed his head thoughtfully, and held his hand out to Konan, who took it without a second glance. He pulled her from her seat effortlessly and walked out of the door with her, not looking back once. I cocked my head to the side, were they partners? The leader never mentioned anything about having a partner, and for some reason he struck me as the type who enjoyed working alone.

Without so much as a single word, the rest of the Akatsuki stood and began to walk towards the door. I watched in silence as they slowly filed out of the kitchen, each with their respective partners. The only two who remained in this gory scene with me, was Kisame and Itachi. Both of their heads were bowed towards each other, and they were speaking quietly to one another. Seemingly, out of nowhere Kisame leaned forward, closing the inch gap between them, and pressed his lips firmly to Itachi's. My jaw dropped in utter shock; was this really happening or was I just imagining things?

Unable to move a single muscle, I just stood there and continued to stare, unabashedly I might add. The scene before me was sent to my brain for processing, but it was over almost as soon as it started. Smiles sat comfortably on both of their faces, I must admit it made Itachi look far more attractive, and the two of them stared into each other's eyes dreamily. At this moment I was finally able to take my sight of the two other nin; for the second time tonight I could feel tears building behind my eyelashes and my heart shattered. This picture just reminded me to much of the life I was taken from and a certain fair-haired ninja I had lost.

Quickly, I wiped away the tears before they could fall, and risked a quick glance over at the two. Itachi was standing, a small smile still spread across his face, his fingers threaded through Kisame's.

"It'll be less than five minutes 'Tachi, I promise. Just go to bed and I'll be there as soon as possible," Kisame told him, a weak smile on his lips.

The raven haired nin gave him a slight nod before walking out the door, tossing me a dark glare on his way out. That look was enough to make me shrink back, and make my heart stop beating momentarily. A sound must have escaped from my body, because I heard Kisame chuckle lightly.

"Sorry about him, he's just kind of cranky at the moment. I think it's the Uchiha charm thing though, ya know? Just takes some time to get used to," Kisame paused in the middle of his rambling, "Okay, so you ready to see your new room?"

"Uchiha?" I questioned aloud. The name felt familiar and rolled off my tongue with no problem what so ever. Almost right after I said the last name, I remembered where I knew it. The Uchiha's were once a great clan that had prospered in my village, Konoha. It stayed that way for some time until one night some years ago, a clan member went rogue and slaughtered all of the them, except for one, Sasuke. Itachi was that rogue ninja. Just the thought of it was enough to make me sick.

"You mean _the_ Uchiha? He's _the_ Itachi Uchiha who slaughtered his entire clan?" I squeaked, even though I knew the answer.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders simply, as if it were no big deal, "Yeah, the one and only. It's not important though," he paused long enough to glance over at me, "Now let's get you to your room because I'm sure you're tired."

With a quick nod of my head, Kisame walked out of the kitchen, expecting me to follow. Since I had nowhere else to go, and he was right I was tired, I followed behind him in silence. It was un-nerving being in a house full of mass murders, but for some insane and asinine reason, I felt safe as well.

Once again, I found myself anxious about the complete silence that smothered us; however, Kisame seemed unperturbed by it. My bottom lip was sucked into my mouth as I chewed on it nervously, trying to prevent myself from speaking, and making a downright fool of myself while upsetting the shark nin.

Apparently, though, it seems I was unable to control my urges and spoke against my better judgment, "So, you and Itachi, huh?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I mentally chastised myself; that was perhaps the dumbest thing I had ever said.

Kisame tossed me a quick glance over his shoulder, his eyebrow slightly raised, a small smirk turning up the corner of his lips, "Yes, Itachi and I are together, is that a problem?" He spoke in an 'obviously we're together, did you not watch us practically making out in the kitchen?' tone of voice.

Quickly I gave him a sheepish smile in return, scratching the back of my head nervously, "No, of course it's not a problem, I was just curious is all. So, is everyone together with their partner or is it just you and Itachi?"

Part of me knew I was being extremely nosey, butting into the Akatsuki's personal lives in such a way when I hardly even knew them, but another part, the curious part that had asked, genuinely wanted to know. Was it fate that set Kisame and Itachi together, allowing them to possibly find love, or did everyone here learn to love the other person whom helped them spill blood and wreck havoc on the land?

The man walking in front of me remained quiet, as if contemplating what he should and shouldn't tell me. While I awaited his response, I finally took the time to look around me, since we were in a new part of the house.

This hallway was painted a bright white, once again striking me as off, especially since it was the Akatsuki, and doorways aligned each side. All together there were seven doors, three on the right side and four on the left. Each entrance seemed to be differentiated by the color they were painted; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet; the colors of the rainbow. Inside, I snickered softly, maybe the Akatsuki were simply misunderstood; they seemed less dangerous now, knowing their doors were the colors of the rainbow.

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when Kisame turned to speak to me, but he was interrupted when loud sounds poured out from the room with the red door, the first on the left.

"Gah, right there Kakuzu," Hidan's voice called loudly, followed by a guttural moan.

"Yeah, of course you like this you whore. You are such a slutty masochist," Kakuzu responded roughly.

"Just shut the fuck up and fuck me harder you priss—" Hidan's statement was caught off when he let out a yelp followed by a weak moan.

The blue man beside me rolled his eyes and sighed feebly, "See kid, this is what we were talking about. Fucking like two horny jackrabbits. So much for any sleep tonight."

I gaped at the door in quiet shock; this was all so new to me.

"But how? Why?" I cried out incredulously.

The mist nin shrugged his shoulders meekly, "No idea kid. So, uh, the room with the purple door is yours, okay? Each room shares a bathroom with the room next to it. I believe that means, you share your bathroom with the two horny little fucks, so have fun with that," Kisame paused while thinking of what else to tell me, "I assume Pein has no missions for you, so that probably means you get to sleep in as late as you want. And I think that's it."

A placated smile was set upon Kisame's features, "If you have any questions, just write them down or something and you can ask whoever you see next. Until next time Taro, good night and sleep tight, assuming you can sleep with those two going at it."

I waved weakly as Kisame sauntered off to one of the doors at the end.

All I could really do was stand outside and stare at the door that led to my new bedroom. Honestly, yes I was tired and all I wanted to do was go inside and lay down, go to sleep, never to wake again. Unsure of how long I actually stood outside the door, I finally gathered the courage to enter my new domain.

As soon as I opened the door, my fingers fumbled for the switch that would bath my room in an eerie glow of light. My breath was robbed from my lungs the moment my room assaulted my visual sense. Everything was a dark, lush purple, almost so dark it was black; it reminded me off the night at its darkest point. There was a king sized bed that seemed to be calling my name with no hesitation; purple silk clung precariously to the posts, creating an illusion of a comforting canopy. Moonlight softly illuminated little patches of the carpet that threatened to sallow my feet with every step I took, making the lavender glow with a hint of silver. On each side of the window were drawn back curtains to match the silk canopy sheet; this entire room was different shades of purple.

I wanted nothing more than to closely examine every nook and cranny of my room, but fatigue, that I didn't know I felt, threatened to overwhelm me. Quickly, I removed my shoes where I stood and loped swiftly to my bed. Without another thought I fell face first on, perhaps, the softest bed I have ever felt. Words could not describe how cozy this bed felt to my weary body, and I could feel my eyes slowly drifting shut. Before my eyes drifted shut for the night, I heard Hidan and Kakuzu making a large amount of ruckus on the other side of my wall, and I found I didn't care because the luxuriousness of this bed was enough to lead me to a deep, dark sleep.

Sunlight came in through the open windows, filtering through my eyelids. The bright light burned slightly, causing me to groan lightly and bury my head in the lily scented pillows. Every inch of my body felt stiff, creaking every time I so much as even twitched. My eyes remained close as I tried to convince my body that it was still tired and I wanted to go back to sleep while I was still tightly wrapped, like a moth in a cocoon, in my bright purple comforter.

Minutes passed as I continued to lay on my cloud like bed, attempting to slip back into the blissful, inky blackness of sleep, while growing more conscious with every second that ticked by. As time went on, I became far more aware of my surroundings, remembering where I was, and to my biggest shock I found I didn't care and there was calming acceptance over my being; it was amazing how one night of sleep, on perhaps the softest bed in the world, could really make me change my tune.

A soft sigh escaped my lips when I came to the realization there was no way in hell I would be getting anymore sleep at this particular moment. Unable to do much else at this instant, I just stared up at my ceiling wondering how I was going to spend my time today. Last night Pein had said he had missions for almost everyone, which meant I would most likely be spending my first day on my own, depending on who was left behind. Honestly, I was okay with being on my own, it didn't really bother me anymore; I was actually quite used to being left alone. Maybe I could just explore the hideout or something while everyone was away, and I was left to my own devises.

It took a few minutes, but after I was done contemplating my plans for the day, I convinced my body it would be a good idea to sit up. To show its annoyance and dismay, my body let out loud noises, that didn't seem natural, as I pushed it in to a sitting position. Almost as if it were second nature to me, I lolled my head around in a circle, making my neck pop in relief; I did the same with my back and I felt much better, far more relaxed.

Once I was done with my morning stretching routine, I glanced around to find a clock and see what time it actually was. However, much to my disappointment there was no time telling item to be found and I just sighed, falling onto my back again. Great, so I had no idea how to figure out what time it was and find out how late I had actually slept.

I continued to lie on my bed, lost in my thoughts, when I was hit with a strong urge to piss. Much too quickly for my still semi-stiff body, I rolled myself off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom door. I didn't even think to knock before I barged into the bathroom, which thankfully was empty, and relieved myself.

As soon as I was done, I heaved a sigh of relief, my bladder feeling much better now that it was empty. It was at this point in time that I decided to look around, and see what exceptional items the Akatsuki had put in here; I was not disappointed and in shock, like always when it came to the Akatsuki's base. The bathroom was different from the other rooms, simple, yet elegant. Walls were painted a simple creamy white color, and the linoleum that lined the floors was a bright white. A silver sink was in the corner, the counter made of the finest marble. On the opposite wall of the sink stood a shower stall, surrounded by glass doors, allowing anyone to look in. There were four showerheads, one in the ceiling and one on each wall; it looked absolutely amazing. In the middle of the room stood a claw footed bath tub, big enough to fit more than one person in it. Simply put, the bathroom was stunning, just like every other room that I had been in so far.

While I admired the great taste of whomever it was that decorated this place, my stomach let out a small grumbling sound. Another sigh fell softly from my lips; of course, I was hungry, I couldn't really remember the last time I had ate. Without a second glance, I exited the bathroom, trying to recall the correct pathway to the kitchen. As I meandered towards the kitchen, I silently wondered if anyone cleaned it up, or if it was still covered in Hidan's blood. A shiver raced down my spine as I thought of the scene I walked into last night when Pein first brought me here.

Much to my surprise, when I walked into the kitchen the first thing I noticed was that someone, in fact, had cleaned it. _Hm, maybe Pein made Hidan and Kakuzu clean it,_ I thought to myself in wonderment. The cooking area was now the pristine white that it was originally meant to be; unless someone knew about the gory mess last night, no one would ever know about what had happened. Everything seemed to sparkle in the light, looking almost new.

A small frown fell on my lips as I looked around, realizing I had no idea where anything was. After standing there, for what felt like forever, I decided that my best bet was to just open up random cupboards until I found what I was looking for. With only slight hesitation, I walked into the immaculate kitchen, opening the cupboards almost systematically. It took some time, but finally I was able to find what it was I was looking for. I set the bowl and cereal on the table, going over to the fridge to grab the milk. When I opened the door, my jaw fell slack in astonishment.

Everything in the refrigerator was neat and almost grouped together. There were plenty of beverages, alcoholic, and non-alcoholic alike, vegetables, meats, plenty of condiments, and even sweets, such as chocolates. I cocked my head to the side; this is not what I had excepted of the Akatsuki. Honestly, I don't think I would have been surprised to find a severed head in the fridge. Shaking my head weakly, I grabbed the milk and shut the door. If I really thought about it, almost all of the conceptions I had of the Akatsuki were completely wrong. So far, they really didn't seem that bad, even though they were killers and rogue ninjas from their old villages. I sat there eating in complete silence while thinking to myself.

When I was done, I gently set my stuff down in the sink, I would clean it later, and left to go back to my room. It seemed as if I had spent the last couple of days lost in my thoughts, because as I wandered slowly back to my room, I could not keep my mind quiet. There were times when I thought about completely random things, but there were times when my ideas would wander back to my old life, and my old village. As of right now, I did not miss them as much as I thought I might, and part of me felt relieved to be away from them actually.

Once I reached the hallway with our rooms, the thoughts were halted when I heard a voice coming from the room with the red door. It was Hidan and Kakuzu, again.

"Mm, yeah Hidan. Right there. That's a good boy," Kakuzu ground out harshly.

Curiosity built up in my chest, and I could feel myself inching closer to their door. Unlike last night, the wood was open a crack instead of completely closed.

"This is your punishment, for getting blood on yet another set of sheets. Honestly, can't you do this sacrificial bullshit elsewhere? I'm tired of having to replace our sheets, Hidan," Kakuzu growled.

There was no response from Hidan, and Kakuzu only let a small, breathy moan. I took another step closer, praying the floor wouldn't creak, and they would hear me.

The green-eyed man let out another moan before he spoke again, "What's wrong whore? Got something you'd like to say?"

Hidan's voice filled the room a moment later, "It's not sacrificial bullshit. It's for Jashin-sama.

"Whatever, just get back to your punishment," Kakuzu demanded harshly.

At this point I was right outside their door, and tapped it gently, opening it just a little more so I could see inside. When I did finally chance looking inside, I could not believe what I saw.

Each man was completely nude, and on the bed. Kakuzu was lying on his back, one hand stretched out behind his head, the other twined through Hidan's silver locks, his brown hair all disheveled and an utter mess. His legs were spread out wide, and what looked like stitches covered his body. What surprised me most was Hidan's position; he kneeled between Kakuzu's spread legs. His hands pinned down the brunette's hips, and his head attempted to bob up and down, but with little to no success due to Kakuzu's hand in his hair. My jaw fell slack as I watched Hidan suck the other man's erection was obvious zest and skill.

As I stood there watching, my body began to feel as if someone had set me on fire. Blood rushed swiftly to my groin and I felt my cock twitch to life. My breathing became ragged as Hidan pried Kakuzu's fingers from his hair, and he removed his mouth from his partner's erection. It took everything in my power not to groan at the sight of Kakuzu's massive cock, perhaps the biggest I had seen before.

The brunette sent Hidan a glare, and the Jashinist simply grinned back. With simple ease and grace, the silver haired man leant down, flicking his tongue over the head of Kakuzu's cock, licking up any fluids that threatened to seep out. A weak moan filled the air, and Kakuzu's head lolled back.

"More," he whimpered weakly. This word made Hidan smile even wider.

The man on his knees licked the underside of the others dick, from top to bottom. His hand shot up and began to caress Kakuzu's sac with great care. Kakuzu let out another heady whimper, this time filled with far more need.

"Please Hidan, stop teasing me. Suck me," the man pleaded, unashamedly. His eyes were closed in pleasure as Hidan continued to roll his balls threw his fingers.

"You know what I love?" Hidan taunted.

Kakuzu's eyes shot open, "When I fuck you up the ass and call you a whore that you are?"

Hidan laughed at his words and moved up Kakuzu's body, his hands stopping what they were doing. This made Kakuzu whimper at the loss of movement on his aching need.

"No, I love being the only one make you come undone in such a way. I love being the only one who can make a proud fucking man, beg for another little fucking touch, another little lick, another little suck. I love being the only who can make you cum so hard and fast," Hidan growled loudly in Kakuzu's ear, making him shudder.

Kakuzu twined his fingers through Hidan's hair again, bringing the two of them face to face.

"You know what I love?" The brunette said, re-iterating Hidan's first words.

Hidan didn't respond with words, merely cocking his head to the side.

"I love it when you suck my dick and swallow everything that I have to offer you. And I love you, Hidan," He murmured softly before kissing his other half on the lips.

Hidan smiled into the kiss, and kissed back with passion. Their tongues slipped out of the mouths and into the others, fighting for dominance. As they continued to make out, Hidan's hand slipped down between their bodies, ghosting his fingers against Kakuzu's hard cock.

By this point, my dick is achingly hard, pre-cum already leaking out from the head, and I want nothing more than to release myself. Without a second thought or any hesitation, I unbutton my pants and slip my hand down into my boxers. My eyes close automatically as I grab myself and begin to rub slowly, my thumb brushing over my head every time I get back up my shaft. Kakuzu's moans filled the room, and I forced my icy blue eyes to open and watch the show in front of me.

The two of them were no longer kissing. Instead, Hidan had moved down Kakuzu's neck, leaving little bite marks all over it. His hand still rubbed Kakuzu's erection, except with more force and the man thrust his hips trying to gather more friction. Unable to help myself, a rather loud moan fell from my lips at the sexy scene.

As soon as the noise fell past my lips, the two of them stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. My eyes widened in shock, and as fast as I possibly could I forced myself to back away from the door, my hand still down my pants. However, I was not fast enough.

Within seconds, Hidan opened the door in all his naked glory. All I could really do was stand and stare at him. His dick stood at full mast and was leaking pre-cum already. Hidan's broad chest was covered in little love bites and scratches, no doubt from last night's rough sessions. Unconsciously I licked my lips, and Hidan just chuckled at me.

"See something you like kid?" he asked cockily.

I couldn't deny it, I mean my hand was still down my pants. However, I could not trust my voice; instead, I just opted to nod my head.

An evil grin covered Hidan's lips and he offered his hand out to me, "Well, why don't you join us then? Kuzu and I haven't had a threesome in quite some time."

I removed my hands from my pants, and before I took his hand, I spoke weakly, "My name is Taro."

The older male merely rolled his eyes at me. Without another word to me, Hidan led me into their room where Kakuzu was still lying on the bed, waiting for us. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the man beside me; he simply shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Hidan, your punishment," Kakuzu growled tersely.

Hidan grinned back brilliantly, "Can wait. I thought we'd have fun and welcome our newest member, Taro."

The brown haired man pursed his lips, and gracefully crawled off the bed. He stalked over to me, like a lion stalks its prey, circling and inspecting me closely.

"Strip," he ordered harshly.

I gaped at him, unsure of how I was supposed to react.

Both of them went and sat on the bed, staring at me with lust-filled eyes.

"You heard him, strip," Hidan demanded in a snarky tone.

Closing my eyes, I let out a heavy breath and almost of their own accord my hands began to slowly move to the bottom hem of my shirt. Slowly I removed the garment, pulling it over my head as sexily as possible, and ran my appendages down to the still open waste band of my pants. In a simple move, I pushed down both my boxers and pants. I took a tentative step towards the other two in order to get completely out of my other articles of clothing when they fell to my ankles.

I stared at Hidan and Kakuzu to gauge their reaction to my body. Hidan was biting his bottom lip in anticipation, while Kakuzu stared at me with intense scrutiny.

"Come here," Kakuzu, stated simply.

With no hesitation, I simply did as the older male told me. Immediately once I was within arms' reach of the both of them, hands were ghosting over my abdomen, hips and everywhere possible.

"You're quite beautiful," Hidan mumbled, looking into my eyes. A blush rose to my cheeks, and I looked at the ground as I muttered a quiet thanks.

Kakuzu spoke next, "Have you ever been fucked by a male before, Taro?"

At his question, I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I've fucked and been fucked by plenty of males."

"Good," Kakuzu muttered before standing up to kiss me squarely on the lips.

On pure instinct, I kissed him back, my tongue automatically sneaking out, running against his bottom lip. Kakuzu must have been used to such forwardness from Hidan, because he simply parted his mouth enough to let me enter the slick cavern. A moan somehow managed to make its way out of me as I explored the unfamiliar territory, his tongue accidently brushing up against mine on occasion. In no time, I was completely lost in the kiss, and the rest of my body moved of its own will.

My hands danced across Kakuzu's chest, tweaking his nipples when I found them. I felt him smirk in our kiss, and his fingers wound their way through my hair, yanking me closer, allowing no escape. This felt amazing, and even though I'd been with other males, it also felt completely new, especially when I felt Hidan pushing up against my back.

The head of Hidan's dick pushed teasingly up on my entrance, and I pushed back against him. He just snickered at my efforts, running his hands down to grip my hips in a bruising vise, allowing no more movement. His lips pressed against my shoulder blade, his tongue snaking out to lick me softly.

I stood there enjoying the sensations I was receiving from both the front and back, but it ended all too suddenly.

"Who gets to fuck him first?" Hidan asked Kakuzu seriously.

I looked up at the male in front of me, and he was giving the other a droll look.

"I think I will. Since you never finished your punishment," he growled.

The Akatsuki member behind me sighed weakly, his breath tickling my neck, "Okay, fine, whatever you say Kuzu."

Without another word, the two of them crawled on to the bed. I stood there dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. The both of them turned around to look at me, giving me come hither looks. A smile spread across my lips as I crawled onto the bed, and up to Hidan. Kakuzu's eyes bore into me as I leaned over to kiss Hidan right on the lips. He grunted in surprise, but quickly recovered, kissing me back with force.

Out of the blue, I felt Kakuzu pressing up against my back, as Hidan had done just moments before. The brown haired man leant down and bit my shoulder sweetly, his fingers running up and down my spine. As Kakuzu worked on my torso, Hidan slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring the new area. Our tongues fought for dominance in my mouth, twirling around in a vicious battle; I had never experienced such a passionate kiss with someone, and I found myself enjoying the new sensation.

I enjoyed the ministrations of each man, but I was ready for things to go further. To antagonize Kakuzu into doing something more, I wiggled my ass against his erect dick, making the both of us moan. My mouth pulled away from Hidan's, allowing me to gather oxygen for my deprived body, and moan Kakuzu's name loudly as he stuck a slick digit into my entrance. The intrusion was completely unexpected, my body tensed on instinct, but quickly relaxed as he probed and thrust his finger in and out.

Hidan leaned in close to me, his mouth on my neck. His hands glided down my chest, one stopping at my nipple, tweaking it hard enough for me to feel something, but not so hard it hurt; the other continued to slide down the rest of upper body and landed on my aching manhood. The appendage that rest on my cock, squeezed at just the right pressure as it slid up and down, his thumb swiping over my head on each upstroke. All the while, Kakuzu is preparing me from behind, two fingers now gliding into the tight hole with no problem; with each thrust in, the two digits would make a scissoring motion that would make my toes curl.

A wickedly, broken moan escaped my lips as I was unsure of whose name I was supposed to moan. Every time Kakuzu would thrust his fingers into me, my hips would jerk backwards trying to get him further in me; however, then there was Hidan in front of me, slowly jerking me off, and I wanted more friction for that department.

"Kakuzu," I moaned less than a minute later, as he thrust a third finger into me.

I felt him smirk into my shoulder as his fingers curled in me, looking for the spot that would make me see stars.

"Deeper and harder," I mumbled, almost incoherently.

The brunette complied with no resistance, and with in no time, I was being fucked by his fingers. My hips slammed back onto his hand with much more force, than either of us had expected, but it was not in vain, as he hit what he had been seeking. Another wanton moan fell from my lips when he hit kept hitting the bundle of nerves head on.

Hidan growled in frustration, and removed his hands from my dick. I whimpered at the loss of contact, and my eyelids fluttered open to see pink eyes glaring at us.

"I think he's overly prepared Kakuzu," he bit out harshly.

At the other male's words, Kakuzu stopped his movements, keeping his fingers in my ass, and looked at Hidan, "What do you mean 'overly prepared?"

The silver haired elder looked at the bed and shifted nervously, "You don't stretch me that much when we fuck."

"That's because I thought you enjoyed the pain, you baka. If you wanted me to stretch you more, you should have said something," Kakuzu explained to him slowly.

A blush crept up my neck, and rested on my cheeks; the two of them were acting as if I weren't here as they spoke to one another. I didn't really want to intrude on a conversation that might have been deemed important in their eyes.

"Oh," Hidan said softly, his eyes still cast down at the bed.

Kakuzu reached a hand over my shoulder and grabbed his lovers chin, forcing him to look at the other over me, "Hey, babe, I'm sorry, okay? Maybe sometimes, I get a little over zealous and go a little too fast, but I thought you liked it that way. And besides I love being buried up to the hilt in your tight heat."

Hidan's eyes widened at the words, and he spoke again, "See, every time we have sex it's all about what you want. Very rarely do you ever ask what I want."

The older brunette heaved a weak sigh, "Look, how about this, tomorrow night, we'll go slow and do it how you want? Does that sound good?"

I watched as Hidan nodded his head, looking like a petulant child. A small smile adorned Kakuzu's lips as he leaned over me to give Hidan a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Hidan," he spoke softly against Hidan's lips.

"I love you too, Kuzu," he responded breathlessly.

Hearing these words made my heart break slightly as my mind automatically thought of a certain someone from my old life. _This is so unfair_, I thought angrily to myself. I looked at the two of them from my peripheral, and blanched at their love sick faces. To gather their attention, I simply cleared my throat and thrust back lightly on Kakuzu's fingers. The sound and motion broke the two of them out of their trance, and turned their attentions back to me.

Identical smirks spread across their faces, and they forgot about their mini conversation, at least for now. Hidan moved back slightly as Kakuzu removed his fingers, and bent me over at the waistline; being in this position made me eye level with Hidan's still erect penis.

"Ready?" Kakuzu asked the other, lining himself up with my stretched entrance.

Hidan nodded in an affirmative, and at the same moment, the two of them fully sheathed themselves in me in one thrust. Each end of me was filled; my mouth by Hidan's cock and my ass by Kakuzu. The dick in my ass stretched me to my limits, and its owner stayed still, allowing me time to adjust. After a few seconds, I pushed myself against Kakuzu's pelvic regions, telling him to move.

At first, it was a slow pace, allowing me to get used to sucking Hidan as Kakuzu thrust into me. My tongue ran down the underside of Hidan's prick, making him let out a shallow moan. His fingers twined through my hair, preventing me from moving my cranium anymore. Instead, the older male settled for thrusting himself wildly into my slick cavern of a mouth.

"Mm, feels so good," Hidan moaned weakly.

From behind, I felt Kakuzu still thrust into me slowly, once again trying to find that little bundle of nerves. In no time, he found it, and Hidan knew when he did because the sensation made me moan around the thick cock in my mouth.

"Oh Jashin-sama, do that again Kakuzu. Make him moan again," he whispered excitedly.

It took some coordination, but in time each were thrusting into me at the right moment. Each time Kakuzu thrust in to my ass, filling me, making me want to explode, Hidan would also thrust forward, causing me to deep throat him. At first, it was awkward for me, because the feeling made me want to gag, until I convinced my throat to relax. Once that happened, everything went so much better.

Whenever the head of Hidan's thick prick would hit the back of my throat, I would do my best to moan, sending vibrations down the hardened flesh. While I did this, my cheeks hallowed out, and I ran my tongue over every available inch of the underside of him. Hidan tugged at my scalp, pulling out little bits of hair now and then. The pain radiated from my scalp down my spine, sending little trills of pleasure running through my body; funny, I never thought of myself as a masochist before. My jaw began to ache from the rough treatment it was receiving, and it wanted nothing more than to close even though Hidan's dick was in the way. Instead, my teeth lightly scraped over the sensitive organ, making the Jashinist pant in extreme pleasure.

Minutes later, and after a particularly good thrust, I felt something hot running down my throat. Hidan's slender fingers wound my hair up tighter, and his fingernails dug deeper into my scalp pushing me onto him even further. The thrusts coming from him became erratic as he rode out his climax. Eagerly, I swallowed everything that was poured into my throat, primarily because I didn't really have a choice, and he actually didn't taste that bad, he had a slightly exotic flavor. As soon as he finished riding out his orgasm, Hidan pulled his now flaccid cock from my mouth; he continued to kneel there as he watched Kakuzu fuck me.

At this point, Kakuzu was pounding into my ass as hard as he possibly could. Now that I no longer had to worry about Hidan's prick, I was able to freely thrust my hips backwards, meeting the other thrust for thrust. Throughout this whole little fuck session, Kakuzu had kept hitting my prostate with no problem; it was shocking I hadn't cum yet, seeing as my aching prick was leaking an obscene amount of pre-cum. Since Hidan's hands no longer invaded my hair, Kakuzu took this opportunity to thread his fingers through my black locks.

He leaned forward, resting his sweat slicked chest over my back, "Moan my name, Taro."

"Ka—ka—Kakuz-Kakuzu," I yelled out at the top of my lungs, squeezing my ass muscles tightly around his throbbing cock.

Hearing his name, and feeling my muscles clench around him, sent Kakuzu pummeling over the edge. I felt his sticky liquids fill my insides up to the brim, and I found that I actually rather enjoyed the feeling of his cum filling my innards. He rode out his climax eagerly, only pulling out once he was completely finished, just as Hidan had done. As soon he pulled out, I could feel his juices running down my thigh; out of curiosity, I ran my finger through it, and licked it off, just to have a taste of him, and like Hidan, he tasted slightly exotic.

Kakuzu was panting, trying to catch his breath, while Hidan stared at my dick.

"Damn, look Kakuzu, little Taro is still hard. He didn't even get to cum, like we did," he said in mock sympathy.

The other male looked down at my lap for the first time, and cocked his head to the side.

"Huh, maybe we should help him with that, what do you think?" Kakuzu taunted.

I sat back on my knees, fully expecting them to touch me, or suck me off like I had done with Hidan. Apparently, they had different ideas because they simply crawled up to one another and started kissing each other heatedly.

"What are you doing?" I asked my tone weak and confused.

Hidan stopped kissing his partner, and turned to look at me, "Well, we're giving you the show you didn't get to finish watching, since apparently that just turns you on."

Unsure of what to say, I just watched as they returned to their make out session. Their hands slid easily over the other body in front of them, the terrain as familiar to them as the back of their hand. Kakuzu began to fondle Hidan's re-hardening dick. One of Hidan's hands wound its way behind his own back, shoving his finger into his entrance, stretching, and finger fucking himself for no reason.

"Right there Taro, I fucking like it when you touch me like that," Hidan moaned tauntingly.

My eyes widened in shock, and I expected Kakuzu to get mad for him saying something like that. He didn't, and instead he slid his hand down further, cupping the pink eyed males balls in his hand. I don't think I had ever been turned on so much in my life, as I watched the two in front of me. My hand snuck its way down to my aching need, and I began to rub slowly at first. The velvety skin of my dick felt good; the pressure from my hand felt even better. Desire flooded through my body, making me rub myself even harder, my other hand slipping down to grope at my sac.

A fire began to burn deeply in my stomach, as Hidan and Kakuzu rubbed their newly formed erections against one another. I could feel myself quickly closing in on the final part of my trek to blinding ecstasy. All it took was one more quick stroke, and a slight squeezing of my balls before I found myself plummeting over the edge of my climax. My load shot all over my hand, my stomach, and some even fell on the bed. The other two watched me as I continued to milk myself through my completion, not stopping until every last drop of cum had been spilled from the slit of my head and the spasms had subsided.

"Fuck, that was hot," Hidan muttered to Kakuzu. His partner just nodded in simple agreement.

A small smile spread across my lips, and I glanced down to see both of them still hard.

"You guys ready for round two or something?" I teased slightly.

Each of them cocked an eyebrow me, and a sadistic smile spread across Hidan's beautiful face.

"Oh yeah, I'll be ready for round two in a minute. Just do me a favor first, will ya Taro?" He cooed sweetly.

His tone confused and worried me, but for some stupid reason I trusted him and asked, what he wanted me to do.

"Just turn around and get on your hands and knees. Just like you were earlier," He said in the same deceivingly sweet tone.

Without another word, or questioning him, I mirrored the image I had held less than fifteen minutes ago. My eyes were closed as I waited for Hidan to do something, anything really. What he did, though, was completely unexpected and unanticipated. Hidan placed a sweet little kiss right on my right cheek, before he softly bit it. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a slick wet muscle running down my thigh, licking up all of the cum that spilt down it, following the trail right to the entrance of my tight hole. There was no warning what so ever as Hidan plunged his tongue into me, making a low groan escape from my chest. His thrusts were quick and shallow, just gathering a taste of me. This was only the second time someone had ever done something like this to me, and I enjoyed the feeling more now than I had liked it the first time it happened. My hips thrust back of their own accord, trying to force him deeper into me. Hidan smiled slightly, and began to tongue me deeper, occasionally biting and sucking.

As much as I was enjoying the feeling of his tongue fucking me, it was over almost as quickly as it had started.

"Hm, interesting. You taste slightly of Kakuzu," he said as he licked his lips lightly.

I looked over my shoulder in time to see Kakuzu lean over and kiss Hidan on the lips, his tongue forcing his way into Hidan's waiting mouth.

"Hey guys, I know you all enjoy kissing, but I kind of just want to be fucked right now," I informed them crudely.

To prove my point, I turned around to show them the newly formed erection that I had received from Hidan's blissful torture. At the sight of my straight cock, the two of them smiled ever so devilishly again. I sighed weakly; hopefully it wouldn't be another fuck and suck.

"New position," Hidan growled before he shoved me onto my back, spreading my legs as far as they would go.

Unsure of if this angle would work, I opened my mouth to voice my concern when the silver haired man hoisted my legs on his shoulders, pulling my ass off the bed. I could feel the head of his broad dick pushing at my newly slickened entrance; this was going to be different from being fucked by Kakuzu, who was longer than Hidan.

"Ready?" he asked as he shoved himself into me, inch by inch.

I groaned loudly at the feeling of being filled, for the second time today. However, as I continued to moan, I was quickly overmatched my Hidan's painful whimper filling the room, as Kakuzu entered him with only slight preparation.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight Hidan," Kakuzu growled in his ear, right before he licked the shell of it.

"You're so fucking big Kuzu," he whimpered softly.

Kakuzu chuckled at his words, "Yeah, but you should be used to it you filthy little cumguzzling slut. You should be able to take my dick like a pro by now, my sweet little whore."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, "Will someone just start fucking moving please?" I ground out irritably.

Without pulling out, Hidan ground his hips against me, somehow managing to work his way deeper into me. This movement pulled a moan out of my diaphragm, and Hidan just smiled wickedly.

"I think Taro here is a little slut as well, Kuzu. Look at him, I'm hardly even moving and he's already moaning," Hidan teased me slightly.

His words were quickly followed by a moan of his own, as Kakuzu slammed his long cock in Hidan's tight ass.

"That's nice Hidan, but I'm not fucking him, I'm fucking you, so get your ass moving," Kakuzu growled threateningly in Hidan's ear, the end of his sentence punctuated by yet another deep thrust.

Hidan complied with his partner easily, and pulled out until only his head remained in my entrance before smashing into me again. Another noise escaped from my lips, and my hips thrust back, trying to bring him even deeper. The older male smiled down at me, and began to pick his pace up, while looking for my prostate. He found it within a couple of thrusts and in no time had me a in a wiggling mess. With every thrust I would let out another mewl of pleasure, as would Hidan because Kakuzu would relentlessly pound himself into Hidan.

Just like our first session, it took some time before the two of them were able to match each other's thrusts, but the moment they did, it felt like heaven. Each time Hidan would shove himself into me, Kakuzu would push into him, pushing Hidan into me as deeply as possible. With every roll of the elder's hips, I would roll mine up to meet his. As we continued with this, my cock only grew harder, especially when Hidan would hit my prostate head on. My weeping dick needed release, and I ran my hand down to grab it.

I began to pump in time with Hidan's thrusts, rubbing my thumb over the leaking fluids. Pleasure raked its way through my body, forcing my eyes to close, and bringing forward thoughts of someone else fucking me. Blonde hair falling in the way of cloudy, lust filled green eyes, an innocently loving expression on his face as he thrust into me. Suka. His voice rang out clearly through my head, calling my name, and this was enough to send me spiraling out of control for a second time.

My climax tore through my body, leaving me breathless and exhilarated; also setting off a chain reaction. Cum spurted all over my hand, Hidan's stomach, and mine. The muscles of my ass clenched around Hidan as tightly as possible, making his thrusts become erratic. A few pushes later and I could feel Hidan emptying himself into me, as he called out Kakuzu's name; the same happened for Kakuzu, he reached his climax, calling Hidan's name.

Just like Kakuzu, the first time, the Jashinist filled me to the brim with him cum, and only pulled out when he made it completely through his body spasms. Each male collapsed on either side of me, snuggling up to me like I was a teddy bear, and throwing a possessive arm around my torso. We were all tired to give a damn about the mess on the sheets, and it was something we would take care of once we were far more rested.

"Fuck that was fun," Hidan said, his voice completely relaxed and happy.

All I could do was nod silently in agreement; he was right it had been fun, and exhausting.

"Mmm, yes very fun," Kakuzu agreed sleepily.

Hidan sat up rather quickly, and looked down at Kakuzu, whose eyes were already shut.

"Kuzu," Hidan whispered.

The male he called for, opened an eye to look at him, "Yes Hidan?"

The male with silver hair blushed lightly, "May I have one more kiss before you slip off to sleep?" He asked shyly.

At those words, Kakuzu opened both of his eyes to look at the Jashinist. A small smile spread across his lips as he leaned over and kissed Hidan; it was a small chaste kiss, nothing like the ones we had all shared earlier.

"Yes of course, my love," Kakuzu whispered against Hidan's lips.

Hidan smiled at Kakuzu before his body fell next to mine again. I turned and smiled at both of them. They each grinned at me, before kissing me on each cheek at the same time.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki," Hidan mumbled, before shutting his eyes.

"Yes, welcome to the Akatsuki," Kakuzu muttered as he did the same as his partner.

My eyelids began to sag over my eyes, feeling like lead. The sleep that had eluded me when I first woke up this morning came at full force, like a hurricane. Blackness consumed me, as I thought of all that had just transpired.

That had been one hell of an initiation.

~~*Review*~~*Please*~~*Review*~~*Please*~~*Review*~~Please*~~*Review*~~*Please*

**A/N: Ahh oh my gosh, it's finally done! The first threesome I have ever written, and actually the first thing I've sat down and completed in quite some time. I am so extremely proud of myself right now. I hope you guys liked it, and I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible. However, I know that as the story progressed that Hidan and Kakuzu get slightly OOC. But what can I say, I'm a closet romantic, hence the 'I love you's between Hidan and Kakuzu. I personally think that part of the problem is there is so much sexual tension between the two of them and all they need is one nice little fuck and everything will be okay. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I have mixed feelings about it, like in some spots it's good but in others it's not descriptive enough. Also I'm thinking of posting another chapter to explain why Taro was sent away by his family and what not; hell, I've even started writing the next chapter Please please please please please please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from my readers, even if all you say is good. I'd like to know how I can improve if I ever decide to do this again. So please leave me a review, it only takes a few moments I promise. Damn, sorry about the long authors note, I'm going to go now. So, I hope you enjoyed it and please review on your way out, thank you. Have a nice day. Oh ps. I think this is the longest thing I've ever written ^_^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto; to my greatest dismay and not for lack of trying…jk. If I owned Naruto, you would know. It would just be one big yaoi fest, centering around primarily Sasuke/Sai, and Kankuro/Kiba…plus some other pairings as well I'm sure…just saying. However, I do own the wonderful mind that the smut comes from, as well as Taro and Suka, my two OCs for this chapter.**

**Warnings: Most likely Bad language, some light bondage, a very brief mention of masturbation (kind of have to read slowly to catch it), oral sex, rimming, slight gay bashing (not a view held by the author, just so you know, I love gay people they make my day), abuse, and of course, more deliciously yummy yaoi. =] That should be it…**

**A/N: This is the second chapter in The Initiation (obviously since it's posted with the first chapter) Anyways, this slightly explains why Taro was thrown into the Akatsuki, and why his family no longer wanted him, and who Suka is (he was briefly mentioned in the previous chapter, but you probably have to squint to find it). So without further ado, I present to my lovely readers, chapter two of The Initiation and some more smut.**

**~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~**

Sun shone brightly down on him, making him look more angelic than he already was. His platinum blonde locks look almost white from where I stand, taking my breath away. It takes everything within my will power to not walk over to him, and kiss him roughly, claiming those silky lips as mine. He is so fucking kissable and beautiful to me.

"Suka," I whisper quietly, his name falling from me like a prayer; to me, that's exactly what it is, a simple prayer.

The boy, whose name I whisper, is walking silently behind his dad, his face a look of intense concentration. Even from this far away, I can recognize that expression; after all, it is a look that I know, oh so well. As soon as his name is carried away on the wind, towards his direction, Suka's head turns towards me, his eyes ever seeking me out. Though I stand in a hole, that I am supposed to be helping my brother dig, his searching orbs find me with no problem. From this distance, I see a massive, happy grin spread eagerly across Suka's face, making him light up like a child on Christmas morning; I don't have an especially close up view of his face, but I can imagine the cute little dimples that appear on his cheeks when he smiles like that.

A small smile spreads out on my face at his, as I stand there admiring him from where I am at. My eyes catch all of his graceful movements, from the way he uses lean fingers to flick his hair behind his ears, to every loping step he takes. I can feel my own tense body come to a standstill, as to watch him with careful precision. Every time he moves, images fill my head of his lithe body below mine, writhing in passion.

Minutes must have passed with me just standing there, leaning against my shovel, pictures filling my thoughts. So lost in my own world, I did not see my brother looking at me, not helping him, before smacking me on the back. The stinging sensation brought me crashing back to reality, making me tear my eyes away from Suka. However, before I was able to look away, I saw him make an 'O' in shock with his mouth, before anger flashed across his face, twisting his features into an ugly form.  
>"Damn it Taro! I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you need to pay attention and get back to work," an angry voice growls from behind me.<p>

I turn to toss an evil glare his way, a sarcastic retort on my lips. When I look at him though, all words die on my lips as I see the scowl he is giving me. My eyes are cast to the brown earth below my feet, and without a single word to him, I get back to work, digging for only, our father knows why. All the while, as I shovel, my mind stays glued to thoughts of my beautiful Suka, the boy who is supposed to be unattainable. Obscene pictures fill my brain, even more obscene than the ones before this. This time the blonde is in on his knees in front of me, pleasing me in such a fantastically dirty way, my hands twined through his hair, pulling him onto me even further.

Blood begins to pool in my groin, and I have to bite my bottom lip to prevent myself from making any amount of noise. Once again, I am being forced to halt my work as I try to get rid of the thoughts of Suka, and the painful erection between my legs. My hands curl tightly around the shovel I hold on my hands, the flakey wood biting deeply in my already burning palms; to my greatest dismay, and shock, this only turns me on even more, as pain flushes through my aching hands.

Before I even have a chance to do much of anything, my older brother has me pushed up against the wall of hole. His own shovel rests harshly against my gut, and he has one hand wrapped around my windpipe, making it hard for me to breathe. At this instant though, the only thing I am worried about is whether or not he'll feel the raging hard on between my legs; I pray to all of the entities that I know, that he won't notice. The grip he has on me tightens when he speaks to me.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is or anything, but you need to fucking hurry up and fix it. Get your head back on this fucking earth and focus on the work, brother," the last word is spit at me, as he lets go of my throat.

Oxygen flows quickly into my deprived lungs, and my hand automatically rises, rubbing at the tender area. The older male backs off, and gets back to work, acting as if nothing transpired between the both of us. As soon as his back is turned to me, I stick my tongue out at the prick. Once I feel at least slightly better, I quickly return to work, not wanting anymore trouble. In no time, I feel myself just going through the motions; reveling in the way my muscles move and burn with every move I make.

The world fades away, my mind primarily concentrating on the way the tissues move with ease underneath my skin. Slowly, the world begins to fade into a dusky color while the sun slinks away, lighting another part of the world.

"Hey bitch, it's time to go," my brother said as he pushed my shoulder, knocking me out of my synchronization.

I stop, and look at the village around me. The hole had got much deeper while I was lost in my trance, and everything was starting to cool down. Sighing, I pull myself up and out of the dirt, not even bothering to help the other out once I was up.

"Kick ass, we got pretty far little brother. We can have the others finish it tomorrow," the male beside me spoke.

My shoulders simply slump up and down, "What does dad even want it for?"

"Don't know, don't really fucking care either," was the only response I received.

"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'm going to head to bed. Night,"

I didn't even bother waiting for a response before I left my flesh and blood, standing there staring at our handy work. My body is on autopilot as I head to my small cottage, the place I call my home. Every muscle seems to hurt and groan in displeasure at the lack of physical work now, but at this point, I've learned to ignore the protests.

The small cottage, the place that I call home, comes into view within less than twenty minutes. It wasn't much, but it would suffice and since I was on my own, it was more than enough for me. Besides, it meant so much more to me, knowing that it was mine and didn't belong to one of my many siblings. As soon as our parents told us about it, all of the kids began to present their cases as to why they deserved it; each was far more demanding and boisterous than the last, except for me. Being one of the youngest, I figured I didn't have much of a chance, so I simply stood by, watching them all fight over it. Apparently, that was what my parents wanted, someone mature and respectful enough to be on their own, and one day they told me that the simple cottage was mine. From that moment on, all of the others hated me for it. Honestly, I didn't mind though; I was happy being away from them all.

While walking up to my door, I dug my keys out of my pocket, readying them to unlock it. With no problem, I made it in to my little safe haven, instantly relaxing for the first time that day. In comparison to other places, the little building wasn't much, extremely simple, but it was okay, I loved it anyways; not to mention it was perhaps the only thing my parents had ever really given me in my life. All the little shack was was a simple single room with a small bathroom. There were very little, to no decorations on my walls and I had sparse personal affects, but once again, I was okay with that. That was the way I enjoyed things, simple and clean.

Shoes and socks were easily stripped off, while I made my way over to my bed; a soft sigh rippled through the air as I freed myself from those wretched items, the night was finally my own. Now that I was alone, I allowed my thoughts to drift to the boy that was temptation in a physical form, Suka. His body was so wonderful, all hard planes of lithe muscles, all straight lines of perfect sculpture, all covered by the softest, creamiest skin. All it took were a few images of his perfect pink lips pressed against my chapped ones; his hands sliding across my chest; his teeth nipping at me, leaving sexy little reminders of our time together. I felt my cock twitch to life at these images, and in no time I was completely hard.

With no provocation, my bottom lip is sucked into my mouth, and kneaded softly between my even teeth. A hand slides down my chest, tweaking a nipple quickly on its way down; even with my shirt on, it feels like everywhere my hand touches is on fire. In my mind it is not my own hand gliding down my abdomen, wanting to touch myself, instead it is Suka, my heart's one truest desire.

My appendage slips under my pants, grabbing my already aching need, and rubbing slowly. Suka's name falls from my lips in an unsteady manner, disturbing the air around me. At that moment, there is a soft, persistent knocking at my door. Quickly, my hand is ripped out from underneath my pants, almost as if I had been shocked.

I jump up, rushing to the door, part of me praying it is the one I want, another part of me to afraid to hope. My mind doesn't even register the cool floor against the bottom of my feet.

"Who is it?" I call tentatively, but I can hear the hope that seeped in to it.

A disgruntled sigh escapes from the persons lips, "Damn it Taro! You know damn well who the fuck it is. Now open your fucking door, will ya? It's starting to get slightly nippy out." The voice is soft and whimsical, but held together with a slight fury.

I tear my door open quickly, not to rescue him from the cold, I know he can handle it, but to see his beautiful face, body. The second he comes into my line of sight, my heart stops beating, and all oxygen whooshes from my body, leaving me in shock.

Standing there on my doorstep is a completely fuckable looking Suka. His blonde hair is tousled and disheveled, making it look like he's raked his fingers through it multiple times. Suka's expression is harried, his eyes glancing around nervously, as if he's afraid he's being followed. However, once he notices I have opened the door for him, his face completely transforms into an expression similar to the one he wore this afternoon. As much as I enjoy looking over his magnificent face, his eyes always completely transfix me. The bright green orbs stare at me, looking straight into my soul, and no matter what he sees there he always looks at me with complete love, adoration, trust, and understanding; sometimes it still amazes me how smoldering his emerald gaze can be. Those torturous orbs flick down to lips, an unconscious manner I'm sure, and the sweet emotions that were held there quickly vanish, and are rapidly replaced with passion and lust; the hungry way he looks at me, as he appraises my body sends shivers down my spine.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight, love. I thought we didn't plan of meeting until later on this week," I inform him calmly, breaking his concentrative judgments of my body. He walks in calmly when I step aside, ushering him in.

I'm really not complaining; I really do enjoy it when he stops by unannounced, so long as I am alone, and normally I am. His back is to me, and now it is my turn to closely examine his fine body, even though I know every inch of his structure. Automatically my eyes land on his firm ass, which is nicely accentuated by the pair of jeans he's wearing; wait, are those my favorite pair of his pants? The ones that cling to all the right places, showing off everything he has to offer me? Upon closer inspection of his long legs, and beautiful ass I realize that they are my favorite pair of his jeans.

Neither of us speaks as I close the door and lean against it, still watching his feline-esque movements. He has been in my cottage many a times, it's really the only place we meet up, but every time he comes back, he always walks around, exploring it in a way. Suddenly, Suka is chuckling at me, and I feel an irritated blush rise up to my cheeks, but it forces me to take my eyes off his lower half, making me look him in his perfect orbs.

"Really Taro? Can't keep your eyes off me for more than five minutes, can you?" Suka walks closer to me, hips swaying slightly from side to side driving me crazy, as he speaks. I have nowhere to go, so instead I opt for standing up straighter against the wall.

"Honestly, did you think I would leave you alone on a night like tonight? I mean not only is this a special night, but I saw the way you eye fucked me this afternoon. You know that's really naughty, turning me on like that when you can't fix it," the blonde paused long enough to nibble on my earlobe after he whispered those words to me, "But I suppose I wasn't the only one who had it rough, hmm? At least I could go home and get myself off to thoughts of your succulent moans and moist mouth around my prick. You on the other hand had to suffer in that dreadful heat, with your brother no less," he paused again, another lick against my earlobe. However, before he spoke for another time, he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "Then again, it was your brother, that man could kill anyone's erection." Suka shuddered at the thought, making me laugh lightly.

Suka's tongue snakes out and flicks my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine; this boy knows of every spot that drives me crazy, makes me moan with abandon. His teeth pull gently on the same lobe, making my knees go weak. A moan flees from my lips as he tweaks a nipple, and licks around out edge of my ear.

"You horny bastard, you came over just to get fucked?" I snarled weakly; I didn't mean it in a bad way, I could really use a good lay myself at the moment.

Suka stops everything he's doing and looks down into my eyes, "How could you think such a thing, my sweet beautiful Taro? You are so much more than a booty call," he paused, thinking it would make what he said next sound so much more dramatic, "I love you my little flower. Besides we don't always fuck, there are nights when we make love, thank you very much."

I roll my eyes at his words, "Whatever. With the way you looked at me this afternoon and when you got here, I doubt we'll be making much love tonight."

"Hey, it's not my fault I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. After all, I should be the only thing that makes you sweat that hard baby boy," the older male smiled in a snarky manner at the end of his sentence.

"Baka, I was working in the heat, of course I was going to be sweating," I mumble as he leans down to lavish kisses across my throat.

"So? Like I said I should be the only thing that makes you sweat so much," Blondie whispers huskily, his hands sliding down to my waist.

"You whiny brat. I bet the only reason you're saying that shit is because you want in my pants, and we both know it," I say lightly, hoping he'll take everything I'm saying as a joke. I did not want to fight with him tonight.

"Silly ninja, I don't want in your pants, I want you out of them," Suka's hands moved down to grab my clothed crotch, "And from the feel of it, you probably want out of them too."

A needy groan escapes my lips as he continues to palm my erection through my jeans. _Oh Kami, this feels so good, _I think to myself. My arms wrap themselves around the older boy in front me, pulling him flush against my body; I smile at the feel of us being connected at our chests and groin areas, his hand still caught between us.

"Mmm, see this is what I like. I love it when you finally give in Taro," my soon to be lover breathed out against my lips.

Instead of responding to him with words, I just press my lips up against his. Oh fuck, those things are so perfectly soft and moist. My eyes close at the intensity of the feeling; Suka's tongue reaches out to run against my lips, asking me to open up. With no hesitation, I comply, practically sucking his muscle into my mouth. The hand that had been rubbing against my erection is now fisting my shirt, and Suka's own arousal has now taken over the job of providing the delicious friction I crave so badly. All the while we continue to kiss, our tongues dancing a familiar tango, entwining themselves together until the feel like they've become one; I will never tire of the feel of his pressed against mine. Our groins continue to rut against one another, the pace beginning to climb.

Suka breaks our kiss, pulling my bottom lip back with his teeth. My eyes snap open when his mouth disjoints with mine, whimpering at the cool air brushing against my lips. However, the boy continues to thrust himself against me, building up plenty of sweet heat in my nether regions. With a thunk, my head falls back against the door, needy moans falling from my lips, my eyes falling close once again, with my lips slightly parted.

"Mm, so sexy my little Taro," Suka whispers.

All ready I can feel the familiar coiling sensation in my stomach, and I know I don't want this to end just yet. Stop it does though, just not in the way I had anticipated. The groin that had been rubbing up against me pulls away without warning. A passionate moan is transformed into an angry growl.

Suka made a tut-tut noise at me, "I know that look my lover. I do not want you to cum to soon, not before I have given you something."

"Given me what?" I roar, or at least I attempt to sound mean and forceful. Instead, it comes out more breathless and weak.

"This," he whispers before dropping quietly to his knees. His fingers run along the waistband of my pants, which I notice are still open; this fact does not go unperceived by my observant lover. All it does is make him chuckle, "Having some fun without me, were you?"

I say nothing and just look down at him, watching the blonde pull down my pants with fineness. He inhales sharply when my hard cock is freed from my pants; I breathe in deeply as well when the cool air brushes against my warm member.

"Take you shirt off, I want to see you completely naked," he mumbles while attempting to wrestle my pants and boxers off my feet. I comply easily, ripping the shirt over my head, tossing it away from me. Who am I to deny my love what he wants?

Once again, I become aware of how cool the cottage is, my nipples growing taut and hard from the air. It's okay though because the heat that will eventually radiate off our bodies will be more than enough to keep us both warm through the night. Suka sits back on his haunches to run his eyes up and down my entirely nude body, always lingering on my bobbing cock.

"Your body is absolutely perfect," my counterpart whispers running his fingers over my smooth, unmarred skin. A blush creeps up to my cheeks when he nuzzles his nose against my inner thigh.

Fingers slide along the underside of my cock, from my sac to the slit in my head; he rubs his finger through the fluids that he made leak out, smearing it around. The finger goes to his mouth, and his tongue flicks out to gather the taste of me. All air catches in my throat at him before me, on his knees, tasting my flavor; it becomes next to impossible to gather oxygen, I feel as if I'm suffocating.

"You are yummy," he grins, before rubbing his finger through the liquids again. This time when he goes to clean his finger, the whole digit goes into his mouth. I feel my cock jump at the sight, and it's almost enough to send me over the edge.

"Whatever it is you plan on doing, you don't have to do it. If you don't want to," I force myself to say lamely, even though I don't want too. What I really want is for him engulf my sore manhood in his mouth and suck me until I cum buried deep in his throat.

He looks up at me, green eyes covered with lust, "But I want to, for you Taro. You deserve it, perhaps more often than I give it to you."

I look down at him, a cocky grin adorning my face, "If you insist. I mean you do look pretty sexy down there, on your knees and everything." And I mean it; he does extremely sexy like that. I could count on one hand how many times I had received head from Suka in the months we had been together; normally we would takes turns fucking each other senseless. I don't think I will ever forget the first time I received a blowjob from the green-eyed boy, though. It had been after a rather nasty, heart breaking fight and I had ignored him for almost two weeks. Then one night, much like tonight, he showed up out of the blue, tears streaming down his face. The moment I opened the door, he began to profusely apologize and asked if we could speak. Against what I thought was my better judgment, I allowed him to enter my cottage. Less than five minutes later, he was down on his knees, sucking my dick.

Laughter disrupting the air pulls me from my memories, and Suka speaks to me, "I'm glad you think so. Now shut up and let me get to work."

My mind didn't have time to formulate a response before Suka was kissing the dome shaped head of my dick. Fingers twined through his hair, pulling him forward, while my hips bucked out. At the exact moment that happened, Suka's mouth opened, swallowing my cock with ease. A gasp broke out through my tightly closed lips; the feeling of his warm, moist cavern surrounding my manhood was so intense. My eyes closed and I thrust into him blindly, forcing Suka to pin my hips with his hands.

"Watch me," he spoke around my cock, the words muffled.

Obeying his command, my eyes snapped open to look down at him. Sweat was already breaking out across the top of his forehead, his hair even more tousled now that my fingers were twined through it. Suka started to move his head back and forth, tongue running under my dick, licking everywhere possible. He repeated his movements over and over; tongue running over my head every time he moved back. Each time he consumed more of my dick I would try and push him on further, making him deep throat me. Unfortunately, whenever I would do this, I always failed. That is until he relaxed his throat and took me completely to the hilt, my cock pushing down into his throat, his perfect nose buried in my black curls. As soon as he swallowed around the head of my dick, I let out a load moan. The hands that had been pinning down my hips were now gripping my ass in a tight vise, shoving me deeper into his tight throat.

For me, this felt better than being in his wonderful ass. My head was swimming in perfect bliss, causing me to not notice when one of his slender fingers began to run along the crack of my butt, all the way down to my balls. He touched my sac for a second before he moved his finger back up, pushing into my entrance. A small mewl of pleasure tore through my frame, and it was impossible to keep my eyes open any longer.

The digit buried in my entrance began thrusting in and out, curling every time he entered me. After a few pushes, one became two, and two became three. Suka prepared me slowly, while continuing to deep throat my dick. His tongue flicked over, as much of the smooth skin as possible, and on occasion he would scrape his teeth over the sensitive organ. It was becoming too much for me. A deep burning began to form in my stomach, groin, and I could once again feel my climax coming soon.

As soon as Suka's fingers found my prostate, and continued to push at it with every plunge, it did become too much. With one more thrust into the moist mouth around me, I felt myself take the plunge into the abyss. My dick was buried in Suka's throat when I began my orgasm, cum sliding down his throat, and he swallowed it eagerly. The male in front of me drank everything that my body offered him, continuing to suck until I was milked for every last drop, going on even I suffered through the aftershocks. He didn't remove my cock from his mouth until he was sure he had everything, and even then, he seemed reluctant to do so. Afterwards, he removes his digits from my ass as well, leaving me feeling empty while completely sated.

Suka looks up at me, a calm accepting smile on his face. Under all the desire in his eyes, I see the love he has for me. I feel a loopy grin cross my features, and I noticed he had some of my essence on the corner of his lips.

"Erm, you have a little something right here," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. I point to the corner of my mouth, showing him where it is. His tongue reaches out, licking it up with no hesitation.

Suka stands up, so he is eye level with me, the smile still spread across his lips. When I look into his beautiful emerald eyes, I feel a strong urge to kiss him. Giving into my instinct, I lean forward pressing my lips eagerly to his, and I can taste myself there. The male in front of me leans into my body, arms on either side of my head to support himself. Suka kisses me back, demanding nothing, but taking everything, like my breath.

My tongue slips out of my mouth, running across his lips with practiced ease. Suka opens his mouth compliantly, granting me access; once again, our tongues begin a familiar dance. Needing to feel Suka, my hands run across his broad, fully covered chest and I growl into his lips. Almost as if he understands my problem, the other male moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, removing it and breaking our kiss at the same time.

Instead of returning to his lips, I lean down and latch onto one of his nipples. Running my moist muscle along the smooth ridge of the sensitive bud, I manage to draw a long moan from the beautiful man in front of me. One of my hands runs up his chest, hardly touching him, until I get to the other nipple and I tweak it between my thumb and forefinger. Lightly, I bite down onto him and suckle easily, running my tongue the nub every now and then.

Suka grabs my free hand and moves it down to cover his clothed erection, "This is what you do to me," he grits out through clenched teeth.

In order for me to smile at him, and respond I have to pull away from his chest.

"I can take care of that for you," I whisper, in what I hope is a very seductive manner, right before I kiss his earlobe.

"Damn straight you can take care of that for me," Suka teases me, without any further explanation of what he wants me to do.

Figuring he wants what he gave me, I drop to my knees in front of him, earning a curious look from my boyfriend. Never before have I given Suka head, granted I'd done it with other guys, but not Suka. When we first got together, and I offered it to him, he'd turned to me down, saying something about how it wasn't something he was a fan of; when he'd said that I gave him a look of disbelief, what guy doesn't look receiving a blow job?

With trembling fingers, I begin my attempt at removing his pants. Granted, it took me a few minutes and I didn't manage to do it with as much grace as Suka, but he had it easy, my pants were unbuttoned, I finally managed to open his jeans and pull them down, along with his boxers. The boy hisses in a tight breath when the air hits his massive manhood. As carefully as possible, I pull the articles of clothing over his feet and throw them near the rest of our clothing. I sit back on my haunches to admire his completely naked body, the way he had mine. Each time I look at him, I swear I fall in love a little more. Suka's lips are slightly parted, his face slightly flush, his chest heaving in and out as he pants lightly, his cock bobbing with the movements; to me he looks like a prefect uke, yet I know he fits the role of seme much better.

After admiring his perfect body, I lean into his groin area. My tongue flicks out to lick away the pre-cum that has already leaked out, attempting to gather a taste of him, and starting much the way he did. I move in, wrapping my lips around the head of his penis and that's as far as I get before Suka wraps his fingers tightly through my hair, yanking me back. Much to my dismay, I let out a weak yelp, even though it didn't hurt that bad. Once I glance up at him, I notice that his eyes are leering down at me.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Taro?" Suka growls out, anger obvious in his voice.

"Returning the favor?" I ask instead of state.

The blonde's eyes narrow even more, making him look menacing. What did I do to make him so angry at me?

"You know I don't like receiving head," the male states slowly, as if he's talking to an insolent child.

Tears begin to sting my eyes, and I look down at the ground, unsure of what I am supposed to say. Opting for saying nothing at all, since it feels like my brain has stopped working and the wind has been knocked from my lungs, I decide to curl up into myself. I know Suka doesn't like getting blow jobs, but I figured just the once he might enjoy it. Suka lets out a sigh, and I can feel him move closer.

"Taro," Suka says calmly, his hand resting on my shoulder. I move my shoulders slightly, attempting to shake him off.

"What?" I whimper weakly. While I continue to sit here and think of my current position, I begin to feel worse because I realize that first I angered Suka, then I over react when he yelled at me, and now I've probably upset him. The fact that is he upset is only confirmed when I feel him kneel next to me, and tilt his head down so it's resting against my shoulder.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I really don't want to fight with you. Please don't be sad," the blonde pauses for a second, rubbing his hand across my back in a comforting pattern and he looks up, giving me a kiss on my temple, "It's just that, I've told you before I don't like getting blow jobs, from anyone, least of all you."

His last few words hit me like a sucker punch to the gut. How does he not know if he doesn't like getting head from me? He's never even let me suck his dick; it would be a completely different story if he'd have let me do it. To make matters worse, every guy before Suka had told me that I was really good at what I did, and some had even liked it better than sex.

"You don't…" I squeak out, but that's all I manage before my voice cracks and tears begin to slide easily down my face. I peer out at Suka through my arms, and he watches the water fall from my eyes. A shocked expression crosses his face, and he pulls his hand away, almost as if touching me has shocked him.

"What? Why are you crying? No no no no no no, you're not supposed to cry. Please don't cry babe. Why are you-," A look of realization crosses his face as he thinks back to what he said to me, "No, no baby I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it like that. Please just hear me out, will you? I didn't mean that as an insult towards you, I promise."

I look at Suka over my arm, waiting for him to go on.

The male runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he has, "It's just that, when I was younger, somebody forced me to give them a blowjob, and then afterwards they told a bunch of people. Everybody started calling me names and I started hating myself. After that, I felt like doing something like that was kind of, ya know, degrading. I didn't want anyone to go through what I did," Suka lets out a heavy sigh, "Taro, I love you so much and I don't want you to…" he trailed off at the end of his sentence.

From the very beginning of his story, I felt my blood run cold; this was the first time he'd ever told me of this. Automatically, I unfurl myself and wrap my arms around his bare shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? If I'd have known, I wouldn't have," I pull back and look him in the eyes, "Suka, I love you too, and I really wanted to do that for you, I just wanted to return the favor and make you feel as good as you made me feel. It wasn't force or anything like that, I'd always be more than happy to do something like that for you."

"It wasn't a favor that you needed to return," Suka furrowed his eyebrows together, "It was a gift, from me to you."

A small half smile made its way across my lips, "I don't get it. If you don't like receiving blow jobs, because you think it's degrading. Why did you give me one?"

Suka remains quiet for a moment, thinking over his words carefully before he speaks to me, "Well, I guess it's because I know that you like it, and when you love someone you do that sort of stuff for them. And because I was the one who had to do it, I guess I just, I don't know, got over it and hardened myself to it."

"So, you didn't like doing that?" I inquire hurt leaking into my voice.

Suka lets out another frustrated sigh, "Taro, please stop taking everything I say the wrong way. Look, I enjoyed giving you head because I love you and I know you appreciated it. I don't want you to have to do that for me, especially if you feel as if you owe me, because that kind of is like force, at least in my eyes."

"You are such a confusing man," I mumble, tasting salt from my tears on my lips.

"Yeah, I know. Now give me a kiss my angel," He demands playfully.

I lean in and press my lips firmly to his, asking for something simple and romantic to mend anything that has been broken. Suka gives me everything I am looking for, taking away nothing more than is offered. When we finally break away, Suka leans in and brushes off the tears that are still clinging to my cheeks with his lips.

"So, because I love you and you love me, I was wondering if we could try something, new tonight," Suka says quietly, hoping not to upset me again.

I laugh at him, "Really? What did you have in mind?"

"I'd rather show you than tell you," He speaks, dodging my question.

I shake my head at him, "Okay, fine but on one condition."

Green eyes look at me with hope. A sadistic smile spreads out across my lips before I give him the condition.

"One night, you have to let me give you a blow job, and you can't be a jerk about it or feel terrible afterwards either, got it?"

His jaw drops and something flashes through his eyes. I give him one of my, 'that's what you get, take it or leave it' looks. After a second or two, he finally manages to close his mouth, and nods his head.

"Fine. Deal. Now let's go to bed, and we can give each other presents," he grins, and stands up, pulling me up with him.

As soon we both stand, I admire his body yet again. Between his legs, his penis hangs flaccid, instead of standing fully erect; it must have been our conversation that killed it. My arms wrap around his strong, gorgeous body and I pull him to me as close as possible.

"Bed," He whispers before I press my lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"In a second, we need to get the gift up before you can give it to me," I tease into his jaw.

My hand runs down his chest, to his stomach, his waist, and ultimately landing on his dick. It takes a few minutes of me playing with him, running my fingers along his smooth skin, and playing with his balls, but finally I am able to spark a reaction out of him and I feel him firming up.

"Relax," I murmur, grabbing his hand and finally leading him to the bed.

"Oh wait," He tugs himself free of my hand, and runs back over to grab our shirts off the ground.

By the time he turns around again, I am laying stretched out on my bed, my legs spread slightly, in an offering to him. I blink at our shirts, and look at him, questions burning in my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, crawling onto the bed between my legs.

"Yes," I state, but a question is still heard in my voice.

An innocent smile spreads over Suka's face, "Good, now please roll over onto your stomach."

With slight trepidation, I do as my counterpart instructed me, even though it was slightly awkward with him between me. As soon as I am on my belly, in as comfortable position as possible, Suka straddles me, along my upper back. He pulls my arms up over my head, and ties my hands together and around my headboard.

"Wh—wha—what are you doing?" I cry out, fear obvious in my voice. I pull back on the bindings with all my force, but they are tied tight enough that they don't budge at all. It is at this instant that I feel a strong urge to turn around and punch him, and if I were free I probably would.

"Whoa, Taro, calm down," Suka kisses right behind my ear, his hands rubbing my shoulders softly, "This is what I wanted to try."

I glare at him over my shoulder, "Bondage? You wanted to fucking try bondage? What the fuck? Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

Suka gives me his thousand-watt grin, hoping it will calm me down, at least a little.

"Well, 'cause I had the feeling you were going to act like this," he admits to me, laughing slightly.

I struggle against the shirt again, "Fucking right I'm going to act like this you stupid fucking baka. You could have at least give me some fucking warning next time bitch," I snarl as fiercely as possible, knowing I can be at least a little scary when I try.

The blonde lets out a small sigh, "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. If you want me to stop then just say so. I thought you trusted me though." A hurt expression plays across his. From that look alone I can feel my resolve weakening.

"I do trust you, and I don't want you to stop, I just want you to untie these fucking bonds," I grunt out.

"But please, just this once. If you don't like it, which I think you will, we'll never do it again, I promise," Suka whines quietly.

I hear myself sigh; he would go for the little whiny voice, knowing it kills me every time he uses it.

"Fine, but just this once. And if I don't like it, you have to stop, got it?" I respond to him.

"Yay, awesome. I completely agree," Suka's voice is overly excited and I can hear the smile in his there, "Now, I'm going to tie this shirt over your eyes, don't freak out alright."

This time I don't protest or freak out, instead just take it in silence. The clothe covers my eyes, blocking out the already poor lighting; the best part is I can smell the scent that clings to the material, and it smells just like Suka. I feel him crawl off of me, the bed dipping into his weight when he gets to the foot of the mattress.

He grabs my ankles and pulls me down, so I am fully stretched out and then carefully spreads my legs. With my eyes covered by his shirt, I cannot turn around and look at him over my shoulder to see what it is he plans to do next. As an alternative to using my vision, I just have to convince my body to relax and trust the man behind me. _It will be okay, Suka will not hurt you and he only plans on making you feel good and taking care of you_, I continue to repeat this to myself as I wait for my partner to make his move. Even still, I can feel the underlying anxiety in my tendons and bones, when Suka finally leans over me, kissing up my spine.

"So gorgeous. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?" Suka asks, rubbing his hands lightly up and down my back. I say nothing to him, and feel the stress leave my body when he begins to rub harder, giving me back massage.

As soon as my back was as relaxed as it was going to get, Suka moved down to my thighs, and legs, rubbing them softly.

"Will you stop teasing me and just get to the sexual stuff?" I grumble. The male behind me chuckles, and leans up over me.

"Is someone starting to get a little anxious? Enjoying this more than you thought you would?" He teases, his breath flowing over my ear.

Though he can't see it, I roll my eyes at him and at what he said, "No, I just want to get this done with so I can tie you up."

"Oh, kinky," Suka giggles, actually giggles, before biting my neck. A small cry falls from my lips while he sucks lightly, marking me as his.

Strong hands push me up so I am resting on my knees, Suka kneeling behind me. Once again, he rubs his hands across my lower back, and leans in kissing me on my right ass cheek.

A small, very unmanly, squeak works its way from my mouth, "Wha—what are you doing Suka?"

"You'll see," He chuckles at his words, "Er, well actually you'll feel it."

I don't have a chance to even begin to contemplate his words when I feel something slick sliding across my crack. Yet again, another yelp falls from my mouth, but it's quickly followed by a husky moan. Suka's slick muscle thrusts weakly into my tight hole, getting used to the feeling of it. As the other ninja builds up confidence, his tongue begins to go deeper into my body, staying in there, moving around in circles. Whenever he shoves his muscle in me, I let out a low moan, getting used to the strange assault on my body. Before I am able to completely adjust to the sensation, Suka pulls away from me with a parting bite and a light kiss.

A whimper in released at the loss of his tongue probing my body, but it is quickly replaced with something much longer, much harder. The head of Suka's cock presses teasingly against my entrance, making me push back on him, begging for more. He happily obliges, pushing only the head in before pulling back out, and rubbing against me some more.

"What are you waiting for?" I bark.

"You," he says, as if that explains everything. All it does is make me more confused, and want to ask more questions.

"Me?"

"Yes you. I'm waiting for you to give me the go ahead,"

I heave a sigh, "Just fuck me already with you please?"

"That's all I needed to hear," Suka mumbles, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust.

We both groan at the feeling, him because I am so tight and hot, me because of the feeling of him filling me. He remains still for a moment, allowing me time to adjust to his size. I nod, giving him to go ahead to begin moving. Suka pulls out all the way up to the head of his cock, before slamming all the way back in my ass. In no time, his thrusts become fast paced and he remains deeply seated in me. However, I want more and I'm yelling for him to go harder, faster, deeper.

Suka's hands grip my hips, pulling me back to meet his thrusts. The sound of skin on skin fills the room; heat builds up, covering us both in a sleek sheen of sweat. Our groans become progressively louder as Suka continues to pound into me, always stretching me just a little more, filling me completely. At some point, he found the sweet spot that would always make my toes curl, and see stars implanted on the back of my eyelids. A fiery sensation builds up in my stomach, signaling the approach of my second orgasm of the night. All I want more than anything is reach down and touch myself, bringing myself to completion, and on reflex, I attempt to move a hand down there, only to be stopped by those fucking bonds.

"Touch me Suka," I manage to gasp out.

Another heady moan fills up the room when the blonde boy behind me reaches around, grabbing my leaking member. Automatically, his hand rubs in time with his thrusts, making me writhe below him. As he continues to pound into me, I can only imagine what this scene looks like. Suka, the son of the most powerful and wealthy man in the village, mounting and screwing the living daylights out of someone of lower class like me; at this point, I wish I could take off the makeshift blind fold, so I could turn back and see his gorgeous face, eyes closed, nose scrunched up in concentration. In my imagination, even though his face is filled with lustful forces, I can still see the innocence and loving adoration he feels for me; a feeling that is returned with as much passion, I might add.

The images pressed in my head, the continuous assault on my prostate, and Suka's hand dancing along my erection send me over the edge. Pleasure runs rampant through my body, my cum going all over my stomach, his hand, and on my bed. I can feel my ass muscles tense around his dick, and a couple thrusts later, I feel him dumping himself into me. We both ride out the spasms together, his hand rubbing me into I'm robbed of everything I have, and he gives me all of what he has to offer.

Suka rests his sated, tired body on my back, fitting against me perfectly, like a puzzle piece. We stay in this position for some time, me being the primary supporter of our weight, the physical manifestation of me being the rock in our relationship, and his dick still buried in me, a representation of him filling a hole in my heart that only he can fill, and the position showing how flawless we are together.

"I love you so much it hurts, Taro," Suka whispers, untying the blindfold, and the shirt binding me to my bed. He removes himself from me and kneels next to me, carefully watching me with a grin on his face.

As soon as I'm free from the bed the first thing I do is move my hands around, allowing blood to flow through them again, and then I smack Suka on the shoulder with half my strength. He lets out a weak yelp, and immediately covers the spot I hit.

"You hurt? You weren't the one who was tied up and then fucked, jerk," I growl, not seriously angry at him. Being bound was a different experience, and I had mixed feelings about it, but it was slightly refreshing knowing that I could trust Suka to take care of me when I was incapacitated, even if it was only sexually.

"You know you liked it though," He says pushing me down to lie on my bed. Suka brushes his lips against mine in a teasing of a kiss.

"No…well maybe…yes…I don't know, it was different," I explain, trying to say what I'm actually feeling.

Suka throws an arm over my torso, and snuggles up close to me, "Mm, it's okay babe. We never have to do it again if you don't want to."

A smile crosses my face as I stare up at my ceiling, "I never said I didn't want to do it again." I turn my head sideways so I'm facing him. Green eyes light up at my words and a blinding smirk cross his features.

"Except next time, you will be the one tied up," I elaborate on my earlier sentence. Though the excitement dims in his face, it's still obvious.

My lover leans over and kisses me on the cheek, "Happy 18th birthday my sweet little lover. I hope you had a wonderful day."

"Thank you Suka. And I did, all because of you. I love you," I whisper against his mouth before I plant a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I love you too my oh so sweet sin," he responds quietly.

Suka presses his lips more firmly to mine, and kisses me slowly, passionately. Now that we've made it through our mind blowing session of sex, we slow things down, allowing ourselves the bask in the afterglows of everything. My arm moves up and pulls a few tendrils of hair to run through the pads of my fingers, loving the silky feel to it.

Suddenly, my boyfriend breaks away, a peculiar look on his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you," he tells me, his tone overly animated.

I watch him as he crawls over me and off the bed. My eyes remained glued to him as he walks across the floor, his muscles moving slowly under that beautiful skin of his. When he bends over, digging through his pants for something, I can feel myself getting hard again. His ass pushes out, looking nice and firm, making me want to bury myself in him. While Suka is not looking, I slide under my blankets, an attempt to hide my already forming erection.

When he comes back over, he's carrying a wrapped box in his hands. He crawls back into the bed, by my wall, and slips in the covers with me before he finally hands over the present.

"This was your real gift," he mumbles, as I pull off the wrapping paper to reveal a ring box covered in velvet.

A confused expression contorts my face as I stare down at the package, slightly afraid of opening it.

"Open it," he prompts, many emotions spilling over into his voice.

Suka sits up, sheets pooling in his lap, as he waits for me to open the present. Before I have a chance to do anything with it, he pulls me into a sitting position and brings me up against his chest. Unable to help myself, I close one eye as I pry the lid off the bottom part. Both of my eyes fly open and I choke when I see what's in there.

"Oh Kami, Suka, it's gorgeous," I somehow manage to get the words past my lips.

Inside, on a pillow-esque feature covered in more midnight velvet, lays a bright silver ring. There are words engraved on the outside, and I pull it out to get a closer look. 'Together forever, I promise' the words read, and I feel tears building up in my eyes.

"Look on the inside babe," Suka whispers, his head resting on my shoulder.

I place the ring between two fingers to admire the inside. For the second time tonight, I begin to cry, this time from overwhelming happiness, for on the inside of my wonderful birthday present Suka had the jeweler engrave, 'I love you Taro. Love Suka.'

"I love it so much Suka. Thank you so so much," I choke out, feeling sobs attempting to make their way out of my body.

"You're welcome. Anything for my prince," he speaks softly, kissing my temple again.

Suka takes the ring from me, and places it on my right ring finger. We sit there admiring the silver against my tan skin, my life's arms wrapped tightly around my middle. At this exact moment in time, I feel myself overwhelmed with happiness and nothing has ever been more perfect. For the first time since I've been with Suka, I feel as if we're a normal couple, with the world at our fingers. Even though I feel this way I know the reality of it, if someone ever found about us, they would be disgusted, because not only are we two males but also because of our class differences, and people would look down at us while trying to drive a wedge between us.

Words try to formulate in my head, as I want to say something to express what I'm feeling.

Instead, before I am able to think of something, Suka speaks again, "Taro, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you wrapped in my arms and giving you everything you want and deserve, but I can't do it like this. I can't pretend anymore," the older male stops speaking, trying to think of the best way to articulate what else is on his mind.

My blood chills, "Are you breaking up with me? After you gave me such a beautiful ring and after everything we've been through?"

Suka pulls away from me, and I turn to look at him. A look of utter disbelief and hurt sits on his face.

"What? No I'm not breaking up with you. I have been thinking for some time and well what I really want is to be able to go and kiss you in front of everyone when I see you in public. I want to be able to take your hand in mine when we're around other people. Most of all I want to be able to wake up with you and buried in your neck," Suka pauses again, steadying himself, "I want us to run away together, far far away from here. Where we can start a new life and no one knows our pasts or us. Where we can admit to others that we belong to each other and they'll still like us anyways."

If it weren't for the fact that Suka's arms were still laced around me tightly, I probably would have jumped off the bed at his words. When I first woke up this morning, I had not expected my boyfriend to purpose we run away together.

"I can't. We can't. I couldn't ask you to give up your life, your money, and everything you have here," I murmur. The words only come from my mouth because that is what I am supposed to say, but that is not how I truly feel. Yes, I am in shock that Suka would suggest such a thing, but more than anything else in the world I really do want to run away with him, so we can bask in each other's presence for the rest of our lives. Every morning after we meet up and he's not there when I wake up, my heart breaks a little more and every morning I wish that I could wake up with him by my side; if we ran away we could do just exactly that.

Suka's sad, sarcastic laughter pulls me from my thoughts, "Don't you get it Taro? You're not asking me to give up anything. I can live without money, or easily make more. I have nothing keeping me here, except for you. Sweetheart, lover, baby, Taro you are my life. The way I feel about you will never change, and I will do anything to keep you by my side. I cannot stand being away from you during the day, and when I'm away from you, I cannot stop thinking about you. Please just follow your heart, and run away with me."

Still, I am not convinced, "What about your father? What about my family?"

"What about them Taro? They are not important, and they only want us to be apart from each other. They would never be accepting of us, and you know it. If we run away we never have to worry about their opinions ever again, and it will just be the two of us. The both of us together, that's what's important," he explains to me softly, trying to get me to see his side more. Little does he know that in my head, I see his side and I want more than anything to agree, the only thing holding me back is my heart. There is still a little part of me that, even though it is obvious how we feel for each other, is afraid one day Suka will realize I'm not, as good as he originally thought, and he will leave me.

"But what if you leave me because you don't think I'm good enough or you stop loving me after we live together?" I cry out, expressing my fears because I know there is no point in hiding the truth from him.

"Look at me," Suka demands, pulling my face around to look at him, "Do not ever speak in such a way again, Taro. I will never stop loving you, no matter what. I don't care if you become the most annoyingly, clingy person ever, or if you are the messiest person in the world, nothing will happen to make me stop loving you. The only way someone can make me leave you is if they take me away against my will or kill me, and even then, I will find my way back to you. Is that understood? I will never abandon you."

I look into his eyes and all I see is brutal honesty, expelling any fears in my heart.

"Alright, fine I'll do it. I will run away with you," I concede.

Suka's expression lights up like a Christmas tree in December, "Thank you Taro. Three days time, okay? It will give me time to gather money for us to start our new life on. Then, we'll meet in the woods and leave from there. Only bring what you need."

I only nod at his words, feeling far more nervous and excited about this then I let on. Though I would like to think more on this, I don't really have a chance, before Suka is roughly pressing his lips to mine; I sense the built up desire, and lust, knowing exactly where this kiss is going to lead. Our bodies fall back onto the bed, me on my side with Suka pressing up against me. His dick is as hard as a rock, how did I not notice that sooner? With practiced ease, he slips into me for a second time that night, and groans fall from both of our lips. My hand reaches up, gripping the back of his head, pulling him down for a soul-searing kiss.

As soon we break apart, there is a knock at my door. Both of us freeze, feeling like animals trapped in lights, and my door bursts open revealing my entire family. They are all chattering excitedly, not noticing the compromising position Suka and I are in, yet; however, I know once they do notice and comprehend, all hell will break loose. Someone, my older sister I believe, looks over at my bed, noticing Suka behind me, my hands tangled in his hair, and lets out a short shriek. At that moment, everyone in my family stops talking, turning towards us and finally catching on to what's going on.

Tension builds in the air as everyone processes the scene they see before them, and then so many things happen at once. Men start yelling, asking what the fuck is going on, and women start turning their eyes away to avoid looking at the sin so recklessly displayed before them. In the midst of all this Suka roughly removes himself from me, and grabs my sheet, wrapping it around his waist. He scrambles out of my bed, leaving me here to deal with them my own; what happened to not leaving me? On his way out of my door, he leans down grabbing his pants quickly, glancing at me over his shoulder, fear obvious in his eyes, and runs away as quickly as possible.

"Get him," my father demands of my brothers like they are hunting dogs. They heed his order with no hesitation, tearing after my lover with extreme speed, making me afraid for him.

I pull my blanket further up my chest, trying to remove more of my naked body from their eyes.

"Liz, take the girls home. I'm going to stay here and talk to Taro," the remaining male speaks calmly to my mother, the calm before the storm. Liz, my mother, ushers my sisters out of my cottage, and my dad shuts and locks the door behind them.

"So, Taro you're a little faggot, huh? Should have figured," my father, grunts, sauntering closer to me.

I have no response for him, and watch helplessly as he walks closer to me. My body tries to shrink into itself, attempting to get as far away from him as possible.

"And was that who I think it is? The son of an important figure in our village? Boy, you really know how to pick them," the older male snarls, standing right by my bed. I glance at him, making brief eye contact, before looking away quickly.

Now that my father has found out of my sexual preference, he begins to assume stuff about me, and it's obvious in his next words, "Stop staring at me there you little pervert. You are a disgrace to this family."

He roughly pulls me up by my hair, the blanket falling away from my chest. I whimper slightly at the pain flowing through my scalp. Sherman, my father, looks at me like I am the nastiest thing he has ever seen, and he shows it to me by slapping me across the face as hard as possible. There is enough force in his slap to make me bite my inner cheek, causing me to groan louder.

"How long have you been fucking him you piece of shit?" the man who calls himself my dad howls furiously.

"Eleven months," I answer honestly, knowing he'd probably be able to see through a lie.

His eyes narrow, until he's looking at me through little slits, "And you've probably brought him here every time. Ugh, you sicken me. A faggot in my family. No little homo deserves to be in my family, fuck you are not worthy of having any family. No gay person should be allowed to have anyone love them. They are monstrous creatures who are completely unlovable. The lowest of the low, lower than dirt."

Sherman's back is turned to me as he goes on his little rant. Since it is like this, I feel slight courage burn through my body.

"If you are going to hate me because of whom I love, than I don't want to be a part of family. I disown you and your crappy ass family," I ground out.

In a flash, the man turns around and strides over to me. Before I know what is happening, fists are being pummeled into me, hitting everywhere possible. Pain and adrenalin are coursing swiftly through my body, and there's nothing I can do to stop the beating. As this continues, Sherman is spitting out about how 'faggots are the world's worse people who have nothing to offer society', I can see blackness invading my sight and I know I'm going to pass out soon. My body begins to sag under the weight of the punches, making the other slow down and completely stop.

"You are not to leave this place until I tell you, do you understand?" He grips the back of my hair, forcing me to look at him. I nod to the best of my ability, trying to stave off the blackness threatening to consume me, until he leaves.

Sherman spits in my face before letting go of my hair, once again going off about how 'it's a terrible crime to have a gay son, and he'll be the laughing stock of the village now.' As soon as the door shuts, I let myself slip into the darkness of blissful unconsciousness, letting my physical body fight off the pain, at least for now.

My body jerks up, cold sweat breaking out across my torso. On pure instinct, my eyes roam around swiftly, taking in my surroundings; Kakuzu is still fast asleep beside me, breathing in and out evenly, the other side of the bed empty, and everything around me is red. It was at this point I remember where I am and that everything, my last night with Suka, my father's brutal beating, had all just been a dream and I am safe at the Akatsuki base. Thoughts of the dream make me look down at my right hand, empty and bare. The ring I had received from Suka had gone missing the night I met Pein.

Tenderly I move my shoulders in a circle, my body still stiff from the pummeling I took less than a week ago, but the bruises gone thanks to some healing Pein had done the first night. A shudder works its way down my spine, at the thought of my father, and my heart just breaks at the thought of Suka. He never knew that I was sent away, and I wonder if he actually went to where we were supposed to meet up, only to find out I wouldn't be there. I walk to the bathroom my bladder full asking to be relieved; my thoughts are filled with Suka, wondering how long he actually stayed there before he knew realized I wouldn't be meeting with him.

A heavy breath falls from my lips when I open the door to the bathroom, wishing I could find a way stop thinking about the fair haired ninja I was torn away from. Steam assaults my face, tearing me away from my inner turmoil. Running shower water explains the reason, and I realize that Hidan is cleaning up; this gives me an idea on how I can rid myself of thoughts about Suka. First, before I set my plan in action, I take care of my bladder, hoping Hidan won't hear me, and then I strip without a sound.

Hoping the silver haired ninja is still unaware of my presence, I slide open the glass door, steam pouring into my face, making it impossibly hard to breathe. Not that it matters anyway, because the sight of a nude Hidan drenched in water would have stolen the air from my body. His eyes are closed, and his head is held underneath a shower nozzle. A smile creeps across my face as I step into the shower, closing the door behind me. If he hears me, he doesn't show it and continues to wash himself. With no warning, I press my body against Hidan's, my chest to his back, my half-hard cock pressed to his ass.

"Hey whore, might not want to drop the soap in here," I whisper, hoping the demeaning words anger him in some way.

The Jashinist jumps at the sound of my voice, and I laugh quietly.

"What the fuck are doing Taro?" Hidan growls at me, anger already leaking into his voice.

I move one hand up his chest to his nipple, disrupting the rivulets of water, and tweak the nub roughly, my other hand moves a finger across his crack. Hidan lets out a quiet moan, and I roll my eyes, maybe things wouldn't go as I had hoped.

"I'm going to fuck you, just like Kakuzu. Except I'm going to make you moan louder than that shit head does," I inform him as if we're discussing the weather.

I'm not sure if it's me telling Hidan that I'm going to fuck him, or my insult towards Kakuzu, but I feel his body tense. Before I can even register what's happening, I feel my chest being shoved into the wall, an arm pinned behind my back. I let out a surprised yelp, but I feel my blood dancing excitedly in my veins at the pain, making my cock grow to its full hardness. Hidan presses his full body weight against me, his dick rubbing against my ass crack, making me groan a little.

"No one fucks me except for Kakuzu, and no one insults him in front of me and gets away with that, is that understood?" The pink-eyed ninja snarls in my ear. I can't force myself to look at him, so I rest my forehead on the wet wall, a smirk on my face.

"Understood Hidan," I mumble.

"Good," he says before letting me go, releasing a startled gasp from me.

I whip around to look at him, and he's already gone back to washing himself up.

"That's it you pansy ass bitch? You're not even going to punish me for insulting you or your precious little Kakuzu?" I say, sounding a little whinier that I had intended.

Hidan stops what he's doing and looks at me over his shoulder, a puzzled look skirting across his face.

"Why would I punish you Taro? You didn't know so I let you off with a warning," He shrugs, once again looking away from me.

Fury builds up in my chest; this is not what was supposed to be happening. Hidan was supposed to fuck me so hard all thoughts of Suka would flee my mind. Mean thoughts are flying through my head, and a small part of me tells me to leave well enough alone and find some other way to forget about Suka. However, apparently I am not mature enough to listen to that little voice in my head.

"You should punish me, because that's what a real man would do. But, oh wait, that's right, you're not a real man. A real man doesn't take it up the ass from someone who obviously so much weaker than him, and from someone who only lies when he says he loves them," I state, slowly and calmly, like it's not a big deal. However, the last part I know is not true, at least not in Hidan and Kakuzu's case, and I feel as if I'm referring to Suka as I say this.

My eyes stay trained on Hidan as he once again freezes everything he's doing. His head slowly turns to look at me, anger flashing through his eyes; yes, this is what I had wanted. I can feel my heart begin to race in anticipation as Hidan takes a step closer to me.

"What did you say you newbie?" He grits out through clenched teeth.

A sadistic grin spreads out across my face, "You fucking heard me you slutty ass little whore."

In a flash of an eye, my back is pressed into the wall, knocking the wind out of me, making my head smack into the tile with a sickening thunk. I feel slightly light headed, but am aware enough of my hands being pinned above my head by one of Hidan's own, and other coming up to backhand me across the mouth.

"How fucking dare you fucking speak to me in such a way, you insolent fucking little fucking bitch. I will not fucking tolerate you speaking about me or Kakuzu in such a fucking way, least of all Kakuzu," he spits the words in my face, and I sing on the inside. Though I should know by now that I'm a masochist, I'm still slightly surprised to find myself so hard it hurts.

"Fuck you," I say with as much as anger as I can muster, which isn't much.

Hidan laughs, an evil tone to it, "No Taro, fuck you."

With an ease, that still shocks me, Hidan spins me around, so my chest is pressing up on the tiled wall, his one hand still someone how managing to hold my own appendages. I stand there waiting for him to do something and when he doesn't act right away, I become curious.

Just as I am about to open my mouth, asking him what he's doing, my words are cut short when I let out a short, quiet scream. With all of his strength, Hidan smacked me on the ass, giving me a nice, painful spanking. He does this again and again, the sound of my cries and skin on skin, filling the silent bathroom. Before he's done I can feel hand print welts growing on both of my cheeks, and I know my skin is beat red. It doesn't take much longer before the pain really starts to get to me and I ask him to stop.

For a moment he does pause, and speaks to me, "Why Taro? I thought you liked the pain. I see the way your dick reacts every time I spank you."

A slight flush rises to my cheeks; I had been so lost in the pain that I didn't even notice the pre-cum already leaking out of my member, not like that really mattered, though, because the water quickly washed it away.

"Just fuck me Hidan," I whimper.

"What makes you think I want to fuck a little whiny bitch like you?" he snaps, his voice not holding the angry bite from before.

I press my sensitive ass against his rock hard cock, "That makes me think you want to fuck me."

A sigh fills the enclosed shower; Hidan lets my hands fall away, back to my side. For a moment, I think that he is going to leave me there, once again lost in my thoughts, but he doesn't. Instead, he places the one hand that had been holding my hands, up against the wall, and the other begins to push a slick digit into my entrance. I pull my waist away from him, removing his finger from me with a small sound. He growls, and I can hear the question before he even asks it.

"No, I don't want you to prepare me. I can't wait for it Hidan, I need you now and obviously you need me now. Just take me, fuck me so hard I bleed. Fuck me so hard I forget about him," My voice has a begging tone to it, but shuts tightly at the last part. Shit, I hadn't meant to say that little part.

Hidan doesn't say anything, but I can imagine he wears an interested look on his face at my request, and the last part of my sentence. The silver haired ninja presses his head against my still sore ass, lining himself up and teasing my slightly. I have no patience for his stupid games, so I press myself closer to him, attempting to impale myself on his dick. Right as I push back, Hidan pushes himself forward, making him groan and me whimper. Muscles in me feel like they are being torn, and I feel as if I, myself, am being ripped in half from the inside out. The other male doesn't move giving me time to adjust, but I don't want that, I want this to hurt.

"You're so fucking tight Taro," Hidan moans as he stays completely seated in me.

Instinctually, I push back, trying to get him to move without having to say a word. With no more instruction needed, Hidan pulls out and thrusts back, but I can still sense his hesitation. This surprises me, since the male behind me never struck me as someone who would hesitate. However, that faltering thrust must have been to throw me off because the next time he pushes back into me, he does it with extreme skill and precision, making me gasp loudly. Somehow, the other male managed to find my prostate on the second shove of his dick, making me see stars.

In no time, Hidan begins to increase his pace steadily, usually hitting my prostate. Even though he keeps tapping my pleasure spot, I still feel as if I'm going to break every time. My nails slide across the tile, looking for something to dig into, only to find nothing. Hidan moans loudly behind me, lost in his own world of pleasure, and much to my distaste I can feel tears building in the corners of my eyes.

Out of nowhere, the Jashinist stops mid-thrust, his cock out of me. Without speaking a word to me, Hidan pulls my waist back, bending me over at the pelvic region.

"Brace yourself against the wall with your hands," he demands, making me do as I'm told.

Firmly, I place my hands on the wall just as Hidan slams himself into me. This time when he pushes in, his cock slides in with ease. Curious is if it is water or blood that is providing the lubrication for our fuck, I look down. The water circling the drain is a light pink color, reminding me of cherry blossoms, and I smile sadly to myself.

It took Hidan a few minutes to find my prostate again, with this new angle, but once he did, the loud groan torn from my lips drew me from my thoughts.

"Ha—har—harder Hidan," I stutter out, wanting more.

Happy to oblige, Hidan grips my hips tightly, and more than likely leaving another set of hand print bruises to go with Kakuzu's. Eagerly, and with little help from Hidan, I press myself back against the cock buried inside of me, the pain now only a slight ebb. We meet each other thrust for thrust, lost in our own world of passion. Our groans and skin slapping against each other are the only sounds to be heard in the room. I didn't want this to end, but I knew it would soon. An easily recognizable feeling was building up in my gut, and I felt my sac tightening, bringing itself closer to my body. Slightly afraid if I moved a hand away from the tile, I would smack my face into the wall, I somehow managed to ask the one behind me to touch me.

Hidan did as I asked, roughly grabbing my aching erection, and rubbing in time to his thrusts. It didn't take long at all, a few times up and down the shaft, thumb rubbing over the head, before I was calling Suka's name. My orgasm hit my body harder than normal, and I felt my cum cover my stomach, his hand. Ass muscles clenched tightly around the cock inside of me, while I lost myself in the wonderful bliss of my climax.

"Nnnghh," the sound escaped from Hidan quietly.

A few thrusts later and I felt the older male begin to unload himself into me, screaming Kakuzu's names; it was weird for me, listening to each of us call for the ones we truly desired when we were with each other. Even though that were true, for some reason, I enjoyed the feeling of him filling my insides, but I figured I could think about that later. Hidan's hand continued to rub my cock, even though I was only riding out the aftershocks of my orgasm, and he just stood still, staying buried in me until he was completely finished. As I watched the still running water, a sigh fell precariously from my lips, and the liquid quickly washed our mess away.

As soon as Hidan felt he was able to move again, he withdrew his flaccid cock from my ass with a squelching noise. I whimpered at the loss of him, and the pain that was starting to slowly radiate from my lower back; tomorrow, or maybe even later today, I was going to regret this, but it was worth it.

I leaned against the wall, watching as the elder washed away evidence of our activity. His face was flushed, and eyes half lidded, as if they were unable to stay completely open. Hidan's body was relaxed and sated, water clinging to him and running down him all over the place; I felt a small smile rise to my lips, it felt nice knowing that I had helped put him in such a relaxed state. However, I knew that we had only been using each other, me to get rid of my thoughts of Suka, and him because he wanted a good fuck, but it didn't matter.

Once he was done washing himself, Hidan turned to look at me, a teasing of a smile gracing his lips. Without a word to me, he made to leave the shower, letting me get washed up on my own. As soon as the door was opened, I felt the need to speak to him. Even though I was sore, I moved quickly grabbing his arm before he left. Hidan turned to look at me, a question written all over his face.

"I didn't mean it," I said, the first thing that came to my mind. Truthfully, I didn't mean any of what I had said about Hidan or Kakuzu; I merely said it because I knew it would get a rise out of him.

"Didn't mean what?" He asked slowly.

I sighed weakly, "Any of it. I didn't mean any of what I said about you or Kakuzu," I look at the floor, feeling shy all of a sudden, "I think I like you guys, and if I don't, I know I could grow to like you two."

Hidan didn't respond right away, causing me to worry slightly. Instead, he pulled me tightly into his arms and kissed me on the corner of my lips, shocking me.

"I know, I know," He said softly, before giving me instructions, "Get cleaned up and I'll be right back."

Hidan left without another word, leaving me to stare after him in wonder. Shaking myself from what had just happened; I shut the door and stood under the water. I ran my hands through my hair, trying not to think. Not once during that time did, my thoughts turn to Suka but now that Hidan was gone, I found myself automatically thinking of my old lover once again. My eyes closed and I just drifted off to my own world, putting my body on autopilot.

I don't know how long I stayed in the shower, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but by the time Hidan knocked on the door, the water had began to run cold. Still on autopilot, I turned the faucets off, and stepped out. A fully dressed Hidan leaned against the sink, his eyes on me, and a towel in hand. A set of clothes sat beside him, and I silently wondered whom they were for. Carefully, I sauntered over to Hidan, hoping I wasn't limping to bad. A look of cool indifference sat on his face, but his eyes showed a completely different story. Worry filled them, and I tried to smile, letting him know I was okay. He just shook his head when I took the towel from him.

As I dried myself off, Hidan's eyes never left me, looking me over from head to toe, making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine," I mumble, an attempt to reassure him.

"You don't look fine, you have bruises on your back and hips, plus some welts on your ass," he says softly.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I know. They're from you and Kakuzu. Well, at least the ones on my hips. The ones on my back might be from my father and Pein never healed them. As for the welts, those would be from you, in the shower, remember?"

"Your father?" Hidan inquired.

I remained silent, not wanting to explain myself to him. At this point, I was done drying myself anyways, and looked at Hidan expectantly. He pointed to where I was supposed to toss the now damp towel, and handed me the clothes.

"So, your father," he prompted.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not your precious little Kakuzu, so you don't have to worry about my emotional pain," I snap, far more cruel than I had intended.

Hidan heaved a sigh, "Taro, my heart may belong to him, but that doesn't mean I, or the rest of us for that matter, can't worry or care about you. Even though you're new here, you're still family and we take care of our family."

Once again, I chose not to respond to him, taking time to mull over his words instead. So, already he thought of me as family, even though we'd only fucked twice, once being with his boyfriend. However, that didn't mean that what he said didn't have a slightly profound effect on my heart, since only Suka had been the only other one to care enough to look out for me. The thought of the blonde ninja, at this point in time, made me wonder what it would be like if he ever met the rest of the Akatsuki; I wonder if he would get along with them. As I thought this over, I threw on the clothes Hidan had given me, their scent invading my nose; they smelt like fresh laundry with a hint of Hidan.

"Hungry?" the man asked after I was dressed, apparently giving up on the earlier conversation.

All I did was nod in response. We both walked out through my room, not wanting to disturb Kakuzu if he had somehow managed to sleep through our rendezvous in the bathroom. Silence was held between us as Hidan led the way to the kitchen, but there was nothing awkward or weird about it. As a matter of fact, it was more of a comfortable quiet.

"Are you going to tell him?" I ask once we are almost to the kitchen, breaking the silence for some reason.

Hidan shrugs, "He won't care, and that's assuming that he doesn't already know. I mean you were kind of loud."

A flush burns across my cheeks, when I realize that he's right, I had been quite loud. Hidan tosses a glance my way, and laughs at me before ruffling my hair in a way an older brother might.

The Jashinist pushes open a door, revealing the white kitchen. I look around, unsure of where to sit so I wouldn't hurt too much. When I realize that there is no real soft place to sit, I opt for sitting on the counter closest to the door. I fidget endlessly, trying to find a comfortable position for my tender ass.

"Want some ice cream?" Hidan asks.

"Yeah sure," was all I could really think to say.

I watched the other male move around the kitchen with ease and grace. Hidan walks with assurance, always seeming meaner and rougher than he really is. This makes me question something between him and Kakuzu.

"Why do you let him do it?" I ask softly, so quiet it's almost inaudible.

Hidan stopped what he was in the middle of, bowls still in his hand, and turned his head to me, "Let who do what?"

"Kakuzu, if you two love each other so much, why does he call you so many degrading things when you two are together? And why do you let him? I mean you seem much more dominate than he does," I say, explaining my thought process.

"I seem more dominate than Kakuzu?" the silver haired male asks, confusion still evident in his voice.

I roll my eyes, "Um yeah, after the way you took me in the shower. I just don't understand why you don't do anything when he calls you a whore and stuff like that."

Comprehension dawns on Hidan when he thinks over my words.

"It's just bedroom talk Taro. He doesn't mean it when he says that, and I know it. We get caught up in the moment and just say shit, really it doesn't get to me. Besides, I do the same to him whenever I top. We've been together long enough that it would seem weird if he said anything else," Hidan says, a smile in his voice.

Unsure of what to say, I just let the subject drop. Suka and I had never been that way together, each of us only saying loving, caring words to the other. It makes me curious if we didn't feel comfortable enough to say those types of things to each other, or if it was just in our nature to be tender with one another.

Somehow, when Hidan opens the freezer door, I manage to catch a glance into it. Just like the fridge next to it, the cooler space is completely organized. However, unlike the refrigerator, right next the vanilla ice cream rests a severed head.

My jaw drops and I can't help but stare.

"I—is that yo—you—yours?" I stutter out, my finger pointing towards the head.

Hidan turns to look at me, before his eyes follow the direction my hand points. He laughs at the head, and picks it up by the hair, pulling it out of the freezer. Pale, unseeing, brown eyes look out at the world and the skin has a bluish tint to it; the sight of it is enough to make me shudder and want to hurl.

"Nope, I'm guessing this would be the rest of Zetsu's meal before he left," Hidan says before carelessly tossing the head back into the freezer and grabbing the ice cream instead.

Just as Hidan begins dishing us some food, the door swings open and reveals Kakuzu. A bright smile is plastered on his face, and he appears to have just woke up, but his posture and alertness says otherwise.

"Hello Taro, and Hidan, my prince," Kakuzu says chirpily.

Hidan just looks up and smiles at Kakuzu, while I respond with a curt nod. The brunette walks over to where I'm sitting and wraps his arms around me. Automatically, my body tenses, but relaxes when Kakuzu presses his lips to my temple.

"So, did you two have fun in the shower?" he teases.

Another flush brushed across my cheeks, and Hidan remained quiet, leaving me to respond.

"You heard us?" I say, my voice sounding tenser than my body had felt.

"Yeah, sounded like a mix between him killing you and someone getting off," Kakuzu glances down at me, a worried look on his face.

Hidan spoke before I had the chance to respond, "He wanted it rough, so that's how I gave it to him."

Kakuzu chuckled, "Oh really? Well, I am slightly disappointed. Next time let me know so I can join you guys, or maybe you can come to me Taro. Maybe you should sleep with me, so we're even."

My face burned brighter, and I looked at Hidan, his eyebrow cocked slightly.

"I don't want to come between you two," I mumble softly.

Both man scoffed, and Kakuzu spoke, "Impossible. Hidan and I both love each other a lot and he means the world to me, nothing will change that. I will love him no matter what and nothing will be able to tear me away from him."

Sadness coiled around in my stomach, forcing my innards into knots. His words only reminded me of the ones Suka once spoke to me. Neither of them knew that, though, so they wouldn't understand.

"Besides, not like it matters anyways. I'm guessing your heart belongs to another, eh Taro? The one you wanted me to help you forget about or maybe this Suka person. The one whose name you screamed out when you finished," Hidan said, joining the conversation.

_Damn Hidan, of course he would remember that,_ I thought bitterly to myself.

Kakuzu pulled his head away from mine, "You screamed out another person's name while you were with Hidan? Really?"

I give them another curt nod, not wanting to say anything. My entire inner being hoped they would just drop it if I didn't say anything.

"Is Suka the person you wanted to forget?" Hidan asked softly, trying to get me to open up about wounds that still felt too fresh.

Figuring it might help me at least a little, I own up to a small part, "Yes, Suka is the one I wanted to forget."

"Is he from your old life?" Kakuzu inquires gently, his tone similar to that of Hidan's. The green-eyed man's hand rests on my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze letting me know he's there. However, that is a question I don't want to answer, at least not today, and I feel as if the answer should be obvious to the both of them.

"I don't want to talk about it, not today." I say quietly, and offer up no other points of explanation.

Hidan comes to stand by the two of us at the counter, a bowl of ice cream in each hand. He sets them down next to me, and wraps his arms around me, just like Kakuzu. I sit there in silence between the two of them, feeling strangely comforted.

"We are your family now Taro," Hidan said softly.

"And we are here for you whenever you need us," Kakuzu finished Hidan's thought just as quietly.

The each kissed me on my cheeks, their foreheads rested on my temples.

It was strange how the seemingly meanest members of the Akatsuki, could bring me the most comfort.

**Elsewhere…**

Sun beat down strongly on two ninjas clad in black cloaks with red clouds. Pein, the red head, examined something between his fingers. A silver ring reflected sunlight, and made it seem to shine brighter than anything else. Konan, Pein's female companion, looked over at the male.

"What is that?" She asked softly, pulling Pein from his thoughts.

"A ring," he responded.

Konan arched an eyebrow, "Where did you get the ring Pein?"

"It was Taro's. I took it off of him the first night after he went to sleep," Pein said slowly.

The female gasped, "Do you plan on ever giving it back to him?"

"I don't know."

***~~*BE*~~*KIND*~~*PLEASE*~~*REVIEW*~~*BE*~~KIND*~~*PLEASE*~~*REVIEW*~~***

**A/N: Haha, here it is, the second chapter ^_^' I can't believe it's done already, but then again I was actually pretty excited to write this story, not to mention bored as well. This is the longest thing I've ever written, and I'm actually quite proud of it. In this author's note, there are a few things I want to address, well mainly one and that is Taro. I realize he seemed quite different in this chapter than in the last one, or at least I think he was. But, that's what I like about working with OCs, I can mold my character to fit the situation I'm writing. I mean yeah he should have a set characterization, but like a normal human, he has many sides to his personality and he's going to act out differently depending on the situation and what he's all about. I can't really do that with the other characters who belong to the show because than people will be kind of mad and yeah…-_-, I hope I did a good job in this chapter with keeping Hidan and Kakuzu in as character as possible but I'm not quite sure. Especially with Hidan, he seemed a bit more tender than normal after the shower scene. What can I say though? Maybe Kakuzu's tender side is rubbing off on him. Anyways I'm going to shut up now. I hope you enjoyed the story and everything was to your liking. I ask that you please take a moment of your time and review on your way out, it would be much appreciated; plus love and cake to those who do. So once again thank you. Have a Wonderful Day World of Fanfiction. Oh yeah, another little ps, I went back and edited chapter one slightly so it fit this chapter better, but nothing major. Another ps I think I might eventually add another chapter to this, if I can get everything straight in my head ^_^**


End file.
